


The Code of Tomorrow

by KKiri_Write



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Absent Parents, Abusive Neil Hargrove, Alpha Billy Hargrove, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Billy Hargrove & Eleven | Jane Hopper Friendship, Billy Hargrove Being Less of an Asshole, Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove Needs Love, Billy Hargrove Needs a Hug, Billy Hargrove Redemption, Billy Hargrove Swears, Billy Hargrove Tries to Be a Better Person, Billy Hargrove Tries to Be a Better Sibling, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Bottom Steve Harrington, Brotherly Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson, Cute Steve Harrington, Fluff and Smut, Gay Billy Hargrove, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, Hurt Steve Harrington, M/M, Minor Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Nancy Wheeler is a Bad Friend, Omega Steve Harrington, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Dynamics, Possessive Billy Hargrove, Protective Billy Hargrove, Protective Steve Harrington, Sad Steve Harrington, Size Difference, Soft Billy Hargrove, Soft Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington Has Bad Parents, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug, Steve Harrington-centric, Top Billy Hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-07-23 15:31:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20010619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKiri_Write/pseuds/KKiri_Write
Summary: Steve hated it. Hated how Nancy used him, cheated on him with Jonathan Byers, how she spread the news about him being an only male Omega in their school and making him look like a fool to everyone. He was just tired of it but when the kids came to him for help with the Demogorgon and protecting them, it changes him. Now all he wants to do is protect his five pups from the Upside Down world but when his pups want to become friends with another making him meet an alpha that is a bit of an asshole but was trying to change.OrWhere Billy isn't much an asshole towards Steve, the kids, and his sister but is towards everyone else and that he protects the kids, and Steve from the Demodogs when they attack the Byers house instead of fighting Steve.





	1. Meeting

"Steve!!" Steve chuckles softly knowing it was his four pups running to him.

He was close to his car putting his bag in his trunk and smiled when he heard the footsteps closer to him halting behind him. He turned around and put his hands on his hips looking at the grinning pups.

"What happened?" He smirks knowing that today was a special day for the kids. 

"Come on we have to go now!" Mike smile at him making him chuckle.

"Alright, you nerds. Come in the car. Hopper isn't gonna wait that long." He sighs walking toward the driver's side while Dustin called shoot gun while the other three went to the back. 

Steve pulled out the parking lot and drove towards where Hopper was now living Driving through Hawkins was a nice feeling when he didn't know about the Upside World and how it helps him calm down but he still enjoys driving around with the kids. He looks at the review minor seeing Mike talking to Lucas about what they're planning to do with Eleven, or now name Jane Hopper, while Will and Dustin were talking about their nerd game. He smiles knowing he was happy with the kids than with Nancy. Things didn't turn out well with the both of them and it wasn't Steve's fault this time. Truth be told Nancy was to blame in their damage relationship cause she cheated on him with Jonathan Byers and betrayed him by his old friend Tommy about him being an omega after he been hiding it with a beta scent masking. She made him a fool in the school and it hurt him badly from being cheated to being betrayed by a friend that he thought he could trust him. He keeps his distance from Nancy and Jonathan but when the kids pulled him aside to help save Will from the Upside World how could he say no to them when they looked scared and afraid. Finally, they made it to Hopper's home and seeing Eleven smiling brightly at Steve's car pulling in and bouncing in excitement when she smelled her friends and Mike.

"Okay, now behave," Steve warns watching his kids running out his car after nodding and heading towards Ell, who ran down the stairs.

He steps out of the car and smiled seeing the kids hugging Ell and rubbing their scent on her even when they haven't presented yet. He looks down when Dustin grabs his arm and drags him to their group so Ell can rub her scent on him too since she missed Steve too and him being an omega helps her calm down. He kneels and hugs Ell, who sighs in relief and nuzzles close to Steve's scent gland where his smell was stronger making him chuckle and look around seeing the others joining in making the group of four into five. Hopper chuckles and looks at his watch only to snap his fingers and grab his coat.

"Steve can you babysit Ell for me, please. I totally forgot to get one and was mostly focus on the visit and my date." Hopper said walking to him while the kids run inside the house.

"Ohh, date and it's with Will's mom," Steve smirks earning a shove from the alpha father.

"Yes, now you're in charge and I don't want anything bad happening while I'm gone. Okay!" Hopper shouted jumping in his car and seeing Steve nod allowing him to leave knowing Steve will do anything to protect those kids.

Steve sighs and walks toward the house hearing the pups laughing and talking to Ell about what's going on. He chuckles and looks at the sun setting so he went inside to tell the kids the news and knowing they'll be happy about Steve watching them.

****

"Billy, get the fuck over here!" Neil shouted angrily at his alpha son, who walked out of his room.

"What," Billy said looking at his father, who was glaring at him like always.

Max was hiding behind her room door knowing that Billy was gonna get in trouble for allowing her to go out yesterday to look around town with him. To see how it was like and where things were at since it wasn't like California and he agreed to drive her around town to see what this town looked like even when their father said not to leave the house. Her eyes widen in dread seeing her father strike Billy in his face making the alpha fall from the impact making her cover her mouth from whimpering but Billy took notice of his sister and whisper her to close the door for not wanting her to see what would happen next. She quietly closed it and twitches when she heard another thump and thwack from the other side making her cover her ears and shakes her head.

It took about five minutes for the beating to stop and Max jump when she heard the front door slam close meaning that her father left the house. She stood up quickly and open her door and looked around to find Billy pulling himself up from the island they have in their kitchen coughing.

"Billy!" She said in concern and fear running toward her brother and helping him stand even if she was small compared to him. "A-Are you okay?"

"Do I l-look okay?" Billy growled but curse at himself and whisper a sorry to her. "Just help me to my room."

Max did what he asked and carefully took him to his room and set him down and ran toward her room to get the first aid kit that she bought ever since she found out about the beating. When she got back she stopping in her tracks when she saw her brother pulling his shirt and revealing the damage their father left. She looked down ashamed knowing that she caused that.

"Hey! Stop it. This isn't your fault." Billy growled trying his best to comfort his stepsister earning a small nod from her. "Just help me with what the fucker left me."

She was applying the bruise cream on him while he just sat quietly letting her help him. Sure, Billy wasn't that straight forward with Max but he truly did care for her in his way even when she hated him back in California but when she found out about the beating she stopped being an asshole to him. At times she would be a brat towards him but she would apologize later butBilly would brush it off and tell her that what siblings do. He tried his best to not be an asshole to her the most and when it would slip her would apologize quickly but Max knew well that he was trying to make her trust her brother more. Billy was grateful that he had Max as a sister and wouldn't change it for a thing in his life and would protect her from being hit by their so-called father. 

"Done." She whispers earning a nod from him and grabbing a muscle shirt from his drawers. "A-Are you gonna go to school with bruises on you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, Max. I really don't have a choice. Dad will kill me if we don't go to the first day of school." Billy groans while standing up.

"Y-Yeah...just please be careful and here!" She quickly pulled out some pain pills and hand them over to him. "To help ease the pain a bit when we go to sleep and school tomorrow so no one would stare."

"Yeah, thank and besides I'll just make up something." Billy shrugs opening the bottle and swallows two pills dry. "You should head to bed by now. It's already night and we have to wake up early." 

Billy sighs ruffling his sister red hair earning a soft chuckle and a hug from her. He smiles softly and hugs Max back rubbing his scent on her knowing she hasn't presented either. He pulls back and watches Max grab the kit and walk toward her room knowing she'll lock it allowing him to sigh exhaustion and falling on his bed after closing his door with the lock. He looked at the clock seeing it was only 9 PM but knew his father would beat him again if Max wasn't asleep. He started feeling drowsy from the pills and feel to sleep hoping for a better day tomorrow. 

****

Max was nervous as hell when they pulled up in the school and looked at Billy, who was smoking his cigarette and smirk when he notices his sister nervousness.

"Oh, come on Max. You can do this, it's just another annoying ass school with dumbass people in there." He chuckles while puffing out the smoke.

"Yeah, you really need to control your cussing around kids." She said back earning a laugh from him.

"Just go stupid, and try not to get in fights, okay." He smiles at her earning a smile back.

She quickly hugs him but carefully and jumps out of the car heading inside the school. She looked at Billy walk out his car heading to his school that was next to hers making her sigh in relief and head inside. Steve drove to the parking lot and sighed while looking back in the back seat watching the four nerds drowsy making him roll his eyes.

"I told you four not to stay up but nooo. No one listened and now we're almost late to school." Steve huff while the kids groan.

"Okay, we get it." Dustin cried while stepping out of the car.

"Come on we better hurry if we want to make it," Will said smiling at his friends.

"Alright, let get going!" Lucas yawned walking forward bumping into Steve.

He chuckles and watches the pups head inside allowing him to hurry to his school. Dustin rubs his eyes while Mike was leaning on Will for support and Lucas was kinda sleepwalking making him bump into Max. She fumbles forward but caught herself and glare back but stops seeing Lucas now apologizing fast.

"I'm sorry! I didn't see where I was going!" Lucas shouted now looking wide awake.

"It's umm, cool." She answers back seeing the other behind him.

"Wait, I haven't seen you around here. Are you new?" Dustin was the first to notice making the others look at Max, who looked away nervous but build up her strength.

"Yeah, just moved here with my parents and brother. The names Max." She smiled proudly of how she introduced herself.

"Oh! Cool! I'm Dustin, that Mike, Lucas and Will. Nice to meet you!" Dustin smiled making her smile back and glance at Lucas seeing him sighing in relief.

Mike notice the time and gasp grabbing Will arm and Lucas saying they need to move now. Lucas quickly grabs Max's arm pulling her with them while she followed behind since she didn't know the school well. They made it to the class in time and went to sit on their desk but not before Max smelled a scent on Lucas that smelled nice and warm making her want to get close to the smell but stop herself when she heard the teacher call her name and to introduce herself to the class.

Steve sighed when he opened his locker door and looked back hearing some of the girls cooing and awwing in delight. He raised a brow and jumps when Jonathan was next to him smiling. Steve was perfectly fine with Jonathan, for him apologizing for what Nancy did to him and how she told the school about him being the only male omega in their town making a small friendship between them. Nancy wasn't happy about this and told Steve to not take her man away which earn an argument between them and a more damage friendship.

"Hey, dude." The beta smiles kindly at Steve earning a smile back.

"Hey." He answers softly. "Do you know what's going on?"

Jonathan looked at what Steve was pointing at and notice the girls and roll his eyes knowing the answer to that silly question but knew Steve was kinda late since he watched over the pups and his brother last night.

"Well, we have a new student in our lovely school." Nancy answer surprising both of them. "And he is such an asshole!"

Jonathan smiles softly at his girlfriend while Steve rolled his eyes and grab his books, closing his locker. He looks at Nancy talking shit about the new student making him huff in annoyance and turn to leave her and Jonathan but gasp when he crashed into a wall. A very hard wall. Dropping his books and rubbing his nose.

"S-Sorry. I wasn't watching where I was walking." Steve said looking up but was lost in words seeing who he bumped into.

Billy looked down about to curse at the baster he bumped into but stop when he saw who it was. King Steve, or was the king, from what he heard from that annoying alpha Tommy. He also heard from him that Steve was an omega, the only male omega in Hawkins, making his alpha side spark in interest but when he took a sniff of Steve he felt relaxed and calm from his scent. He quickly shook his head and kneel down to get Steve's books and hand them over to him.

"Better watch where your walking, Princess," Billy whispers with a smirk earning a soft blush from Steve.

He stood up and left hearing Tommy laughing at Steve including the other annoying people that were following him making him growl to shut them up. He looked at Steve to notice the omega sigh and stood up. Steve watched as the dirty blonde alpha walk away making him look away not seeing how Billy glance at him.

"You okay?" Jonathan asked worriedly.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Who was that?" Steve asked looking at the beta.

"Oh, that was the new student, Billy Hargrove," Jonathan said watching the alpha walking away in the crowd of students.


	2. Whose This?

Everyone adored, Billy Hargrove and called him the new King of Hawkins high school and it didn't bother Steve at all. To be honest, he was glad that that title was gone from him and it didn't bug him that much when the other students would rub it in his face. Mostly Tommy, but he didn't care, as long as he has the kids then everything was fine for him and he wouldn't let anything bother him that much. He glances at the clock seeing it was almost time for school to end and meaning he was gonna go home to an empty house that he didn't enjoy that much.

His parents are both alphas and pretty strict about things and when they found out he presented as an omega they abandoned him at the age of fourteen. They do come by once a year to see how their son was doing and then leaving the next day making Steve lonely through his years. His parents do leave him tons of money by transferring it to his credit card and paying the bills in the house which isn't much since he rarely stays there. He hates being there in that house alone with no one to keep him company so he always let the kids have their sleepovers at his home, their game day and heck he'll even let Hopper drop El in his house when he had to go on patrol. 

"Steve dear, the bell rang a while ago honey." The sweet omega teacher said looking at him, concern. "Are you alright dear?"

Steve blinked and looked around seeing half of the students gone and half putting their stuff away. He chuckles softly and rubs his neck shy and bashful and nod his head answering the teacher question and watching her nod her head. He sighed and stood up, putting his notebook away and leaving the class heading towards his locker but groan seeing a certain annoying alpha.

"What the hell do you want Tommy?" Steve growled glaring at the alpha leaning on his locker.

"Nothing much, omega. I just wanted to see how the OLD king was doing." Tommy chuckles with his smirk showing.

At times like these Steve wishes he had his nail bat with him so he can just scare Tommy away and to stop bugging him 24/7. He rolled his eyes and shoved the alpha away from his locker making him stumble back and glare at Steve.

"Look, I don't care if your here to brag about the NEW king of yours." He pronounces with annoyance and put his books away. "Go be his little lap dog or something since you can't become king of this school."

He grabs his backpack and jumps when it was pulled from his hand and hurl aside. Steve snarl annoyed and glares at Tommy but gasp when the alpha was shoved against the locker next to his. He blinks in surprise and turns to the person responsible for the incident and held his breath once again seeing it was Billy himself scowling at Tommy like he was his prey and was gonna murder him in a second.

"The fuck are you doing Tommy. Trying to make a fool of yourself?" Billy hissed deadly earning some attention from students that were walking by. "I advise you to not try to be the top alpha in this school."

Tommy was muttering sorry to Billy and saying he was just picking on Steve since he's a nobody. Steve rolled his eyes not letting that affect him but it kinda did in a way he supposes. He looks back and notices the principle coming making the omega panic a bit and grab Billy's shoulder making the alpha eyes glance at his hand to his face. Boy was Steve blushing more seeing those beautiful blue eyes but he shook his head to focus on his task.

"Hey, come one. Just let it go. The principle coming." He warned the alpha who glance where he pointed with his head and saw the alpha principal coming. 

Billy shoved Tommy to the floor and snarl at him to show he had dominance and turn around leaving the hall. Steve looks at the principal finally making it to his destination making that his cue to leave now. He went out of the doors quickly and sighed in relief being out of that school of his and away from everyone else in that building. He went towards his car thinking about the incident that he didn't notice his pups waiting at his car talking to Max.

"Steve!" Dustin shouted happily running towards the omega and hugging him.

"Whoa! Dustin careful." He laughs looking at the chubby kid smiling brightly at him. "What ups? Aren't you guys heading home?"

"Well not anymore! We made a new friend!" Mike answer the omega question.

"Yeah? Well, who is this person?" Steve chuckles while Dustin drags him to his car and he notices the girl. 

"This is Max! Our new friend and we wanted to show her the arcade!" Lucas smiled brightly making Steve smirk knowing Lucas was crushing on the girl.

He glances at her seeing Max nervously rubbing her shoulder while Will was next to her to keep her company. He smiles and nods his head and waves at the new pup in front of him.

"Hi, I'm Steve. It's nice to know these nerds of my are making new friends." Steve smiled softly making Max blush and nod.

Max was surprised that these kids were friends with a high school kid but when she smelled his scent she felt calm and relaxed. It was the same smell that she smelt on Lucas and most importantly that he was a rare male omega. She smiles seeing that Steve was being nice to her and talking to her with the softest voice she ever heard. She blinks when he asked her if she asked her parents about heading to the arcade making her nod but glance around.

"Yeah, I just need to tell my brother about this so he can pick me up." Max found Billy walking towards his car looking annoyed meaning he isn't in his best mood. "I-I'll be right back!" 

Steve smiled and nodded making Max feel safe around the omega and ran toward her brother. Billy sighed when he finally made it to his car and glance at some omega girls giggling and winking at him making the alpha smirk and wink back. To be honest, he was annoyed by every girl looking at his body making him hate this school ever more except for a certain omega that didn't look at him like that. He looks back seeing Max running towards him smiling making him smile softly knowing that his sister had a nice day in school.

"Ready to go brat." Billy ruffles his sister's hair pointing his thumb at the car.

"Umm, about that...I asked dad if I can go to the arcade with some friends I made and he said yeah. You can drive me there cause dad said so and I don't want him hitting you so you can go anywhere you want." Max quickly said making Billy nodded and glanced around for Max's friend. 

"Alright get in terp." Billy shrugs but watches as she told him to hold up.

She ran toward a red BMW 733i making Billy raise a brow but stop when he saw it belongs to Steve Harrington. He observes how Max was talking to the male omega and blushes lightly seeing Steve's soft and kind smile be directed toward Max and nod. He ruffled her hair and she was running back smiling more brightly toward him making the alpha wonder what the two were talking about. 

Steve pulled up in the arcade watching the kids climb out and head toward the door. He got out and stretch his arms and notices a blue Chevrolet Camaro pulling into the parking lot meaning it was Max and her brother. Max was a sweet girl and mostly a tough one from what he heard from his pups knowing the girl would become a strong female alpha when she presents. He looks at the car park and seeing Max step out the car looking around for the kids making him chuckle softly at her confusion,

"Don't worry, Max. They didn't leave you, they're inside already." He smiled seeing her smile and nod.

She ran inside the arcade to find the group and shook his head. He was about to head inside but stop when he took a sniff of the air smelling a certain alpha. 

"Hey, Princess." He turned around and found the alpha once again smirking at him. "Didn't know you had kids of your own." 

Billy smiles while puffing some smoke and looks at the omega blushing lightly but he shook his head. 

"Umm, just came here to drop off the pups to hang out with your sister." Steve smiled while rubbing his hand. "Umm hey, about school. Thanks for, you know shoving Tommy away and stuff." 

Billy looked at Steve blushing more making his alpha side purr in delight knowing he was causing the omega to blush. He chuckles and threw the cigarette on the floor and stepping on it. 

"Naa it whatever. The fucker thought he was a high standard since he hangs out with me but he still a piece of shit." Billy smirks seeing the omega roll his eyes and look at the arcade. "Anyways, why does half the school not like the old King anymore."

Steve glances at Billy for a second and hugs his shoulder while leaning on the passenger side door. He smiles softly looking down at his arms and shrugs.

"Guess when someone spills the secret about you being the only male omega in Hawkins can cause harm to yourself. Everyone just changed after they found out my status and started treating me differently." He sighs softly and closes his eyes not noticing Billy's anger look now knowing the reason and chuckles. "But it's okay! I don't mind because it doesn't affect me that much. As long as I have my pups with me then I'm fine...wait!" 

Steve blushes at his blabbing that he covers his mouth and looks away embarrassed of it. Billy hides his anger and smiles softly at the flushed omega and looking away from the alpha view. He stood up and walked toward Steve making the omega look his way. He watches him gasp softly and tints more when he made Steve's brown doe eyes look at his blue eyes.

"It's alright Steve. Don't worry I won't spill your little secret," Billy smirks and looks at the arcade with interest now. " How about we head inside and play some games while we're here hmm?" 

Steve scrutinize at the alpha trying to see if he was lying or dillydally but he didn't find any making him smile agilely. They went inside to be bewildered by the invent happening inside. The pups were screaming at Dustin to try to beat Max's high score on a video game called Dragon's Lair making Billy looked so lost about this while Steve was holding back his chuckles. Dustin whined in defeat while Max was smirking at her high score not being able to be surpassed making her brother rolled his eyes at this.

"Come on, let the brats cry over their lost by a girl." Billy chuckles softly grabbing Steve's hand and walking into the arcade to find a game worthy to play.

Max looked back seeing Billy hold Steve's hand and noticing the omega's face blushing at the hands holding. She smiles brightly and watches them go deeper inside the arcade knowing her brother was trying to find a two-player game. She glances at her friends seeing Lucas now trying to beat Dustin's score and hopefully get close to Max allowing her to follow her brother and Steve.

She quietly looks around and couldn't find them so she smelt the air to find them and she smelt them. She peaks behind a game and spotted them playing a game called Street Fighter II. She supervises them seeing how Billy was smiling more and playfully shoving Steve while he was laughing and whining at each match he loses making Max smile more at seeing her brother finally making a friend and hope in her heart that it becomes more.

"Max! Come here and show us your secret on beating this game!" Mike shouted at her making her turn around and nod.

She glimpses back at her brother seeing Steve pushing him back while he was holding his arms up embracing the victory and grinning like a fool at the omega. She chuckles and runs back to her friends grinning too and looking at her new friends and hopefully a pack she and her brother can join.

Steve was laughing while Billy was nudging him and calling him a sore loser after they finish their last round and were walking back toward the kids. It was getting late and they didn't take notice since they were to focus on the game. Billy glances at Steve seeing him chuckling now and pulling half his hair behind his ear making him smile softly towards the omega.

"I wonder where the pups are at now?" Steve questioned after taking a breath.

"Hm, don't know. Hey, brats! Where are you!?" Billy shouted in the arcade and seeing Max answer his call.

Billy smirks at Steve earning a shove on his shoulder and was now walking towards them at the entrance. They all went outside and were waving bye to Max, who happily wave bye back, while the two teens were behind them next to each other.

"I had fun. Thanks, Billy. I hope we can be friends." Steve smiles softly making Billy laugh.

"Princess, we're already friends," Billy smirks earning a light blush from Steve. "But be warned I can be a dick at times but I do catch myself."

Steve nodded and was about to hug him but caught himself making Billy's eyes widen in surprise but hide away fast. Instead, he puts his hand on Billy's shoulder and saying bye to the alpha. Billy watches him leave in his car and driving away from the arcade with the other brats and sigh glancing at a grinning Max.

"Shut up and get in the car." He huffed earning a giggle.

"I'm not saying anything~!" She sings while jumping in the car and earning a push to the face softly.

"How about you mind your own business and focus on yourself," Billy said trying to be grumpy but failing badly.

"Bye Steve!" Dustin waved at his pack mom after scenting each other and heading toward his house.

He went inside and told his mother he was home. When he got to his room he heard his mom call out to him to take the trash out making the chubby pup groan. He got off his bed and head towards the trash seeing his mom's pet cat, walk past him. He grabs the trash and went outside heading towards his trash can and jumping when he heard the trash moving.

He raised a brow and thought it was his imagination but yelps when it moves with a weird sound. He looked around and called out his mom's cat name but remember she was inside. The trash moved again making Dustin looked nervous and a bit scared.

"H-Hello?" He whispers walking slowly towards the trash and pulling the lid up slowing and gasping. "Oh my god..."

He quickly runs toward his room hearing his mom asking if he threw away the trash which he answered back. He ran inside his room and grabbing his pet turtle out his tank and putting in the creature he found and was now looking at it. The slug-like creature was looking around confused and glance at Dustin but whined in pain when the heating light touched him making Dustin turn the light off.

"What are you..." He asked the slug and see it was looking for something to eat. "Oh here! Have some chocolate!"

He smiles seeing the slug each it happily and was amazed seeing it grow some legs and a tail. He couldn't help but grab him and see the slug happily wag its tail and eating another treat making Dustin chuckle.

"I'm gonna call you Dart and you will be my squishy!" Dustin smiles looking at Dart glance at him and wags its tail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Dart is here and he's being adorable! I love Dart in season 2 and was sad he died but I had to bring him in. Also some fluff with our two boys ^w^


	3. Spare Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is kinda short but I manage to make spare time. The next one will be long and also enjoy, sad Steve.

"What exactly were you doing with, Billy Hargrove, Steve!" Nancy growled at Steve making him cringe at her alpha voice.

He hated how she always uses her alpha voice on him whenever she gets mad at him. Even when they were dating she kinda abused her status on him since she knew about him being an omega instead of a beta. 

"Look, it's none of your concern! We just hang out and we're now friends." He answered her question while closing his locker shut.

Today was Friday and Steve was exhausted from yesterday's arcade trip. It was fun hanging out with Billy and seeing a nice and soft side of him even mixed with a bit of a dick but it was still fun. He looks at Nancy glaring at him and rolls her eyes at how Steve called Billy his friend.

"Oh please! Why would Billy Hargrove want the old King as a friend and most importantly an omega that lied about his status." Nancy sneered making Steve look at her embarrassed, hurt, and angry.

"W-What!? What are getting at Nancy!" Steve growled glaring at her now.

"Oh please don't try to argue with me or I'll put you in your place, omega!" Nancy used her alpha voice on the word omega making Steve want to whimper but he didn't.

"You know what fuck you! I'm tired of your bullshit every single day. Bye Nancy." He hissed shoving her aside earning an offended gasp and walk toward the bathroom that was far.

Steve went inside the bathroom and went to the last stall. He put his forehead on the stall's door closing his eyes and counting to ten slowly, holding back his tears knowing what Nancy said to him hurt him badly. Sure, he doesn't have feelings for her anymore but hearing those harsh words coming out from her still do hurt and he tries his best to hold back the hurt but at times it gets to him. He reminded himself that he just needs to go to his practice and everything will be over.

Basketball was too much for him. Not only was Billy pressing against him, but the alpha was also shirtless, and he smelled good too for Steve that he wanted to fall to his knees. He wasn't in his game too earning some snarls from his team-mates making Billy glare at them deadly. It wasn't his fault that he wasn't in the mood, thanks to Nancy Wheeler, he was just not feeling well. Billy took notice of the omega's attitude and glance around seeing some of the players looking annoyed of Steve's mood making him roll his eyes angrily.

"Steve! Go home if you're not gonna play well!" The coach shouted angrily making Billy glared at him too.

Steve huffed and walked away from the court and heading to the locker rooms. He went to his locker and pulled out his clothes but stared at them feeling himself tear up and shaking. He shook his head and slammed his locker shut heading to the showers to wash away his gloomy feelings. After he finished showering and changing he walked out the gym feeling a bit revealed from the cold shower he had and also breaking down in the shower too. Besides that, he felt a bit better looking at the team playing and noticing Billy staring at him as he can see through him. He waves at the alpha and walks out to the gym heading out but not leaving the school because he didn't want to be home alone.

He walked through the parking lot seeing a dash of students around and cars but he didn't see his pups. He walks towards his car but notices Nancy talking to her new friends close to it making him cringe in discomfort so he turns around and head inside the school. He didn't know what he was gonna do until the alpha-girl left so he just went to his locker to keep himself busy. He got there and open it noticing a letter falling making him raise a brow at it and glanced around the empty hall now.

He bends down and grabs the letter seeing who it was from and seeing four words, "I had fun, thanks." and a ~M underneath the words. He chuckles to himself knowing it was from Max by the initial and smelling her scent on it.

"Did you get it?" He looks back seeing Max behind him smiling brightly.

"Yes, I got it." He chuckles closing his locker and looking at her. "So what made you come here to drop this lovely letter?"

"I-I just wanted to say thanks for keeping my brother company while you both waited for us. I have never seen him so relaxed before we moved." She said playing with her backpack straps. "So yeah..thanks."

Steve smiles and ruffles Max's hair earning a soft chuckle from her and looked around seeing it was probably getting late for the little pup.

"Hey, come on let's go to my car while we wait for your brother." He asked her earning a nod and following the omega.

They talked on the way there and he was thankful that Nancy was gone already so he heads toward his car with Max behind. They sat on Steve's back talking about his pups and helping Max understand them more so she can be prepared on anything they threw at her. It took about an hour or two but they lost track after Steve had her close to his side playing his Gameboy, while he watched, for Billy to come out of practice.

"What the?" Billy mutter seeing Max leaning close to Steve, while he had his arm around her protectively making him alpha side purr in delight seeing his omega protecting his little sister. 

He froze at what he thought and shook his head trying to force that thought away but looked up seeing Steve laughing and Max punching his side.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Steve chuckles but smiles when he notices Billy. "Oh, Billy!"

He smiles and waves at the omega and pup walking toward Steve's car and watching Max jumping off while Steve just watched her. She ran towards Billy making him ruffled her hair and head toward the omega wondering why he hasn't left the school.

"I know what your thinking and to answer your question. My house it lonely so I stayed a bit." Steve says casual making the alpha raise a brow at that. "Whelp look at the time! Time to go, bye Billy, bye Max." 

They both watched Steve go inside his car and drive out the parking lot after waving goodbye to them once again and leaving the school. Max looked confused but gasps when she remembers she still had Steve's Gameboy making Billy notice too.

"You'll give it to him right." Max quickly asked her brother making him smile.

"Sure, brat. Now come on, we have to get home before dad gets mad at me." Billy sighs already knowing his dad will still be mad at him but either way, it was better he was getting hit than Max herself.

****

Steve wakes up screaming looking around terrified and pale. He was gasping for air with his hands trembling over his chest trying to calm himself down and whimpers in need of help but knew no one would come. Not even his parents since they were never here. He closed his eyes, pulling his legs close to his chest and cries between them trembling more from the nightmare that felt too real for him. 

In the nightmare, he was running away from Demogorgon with his pups but they were taken away from him by another Demogorgon. He was in a panic mood and was chasing after his pups that were being dragged away and yelling for Steve to save them. He tried and tried but he was grabbed by another one and was slammed to the ground while he screams out no seeing his pups bawling helplessly. He whimpers and was trembling in fear seeing the Demogorgon transmute to Barb decayed body looking at him angrily making him shake his head in such terror.

He muttered sorry while Barb was blaming him and shaking his body. He cried and scream hysterical when she dragged him into his pool just how the Demogorgon drag her into the pool waking Steve up. 

"I-I'm sorry." He sobs looking at his window and shrieks seeing the pool falling off his bed hurting his forehead.

He whimpers and looks at the floor seeing his hands quivering including his body that he pulls his blanket from his bed, wrapping himself up and leans close to his bed. Sadly, he wasn't able to sleep from that nightmare that he went downstairs and went to his living room turning on the T.V. and sitting on the couch trying to get comfortable and warm since it gets cold at night. He glances at the clock, seeing it was 5 AM making him sigh and puts his pillow on the armrest and laid down hoping the soft sounds of the television would help a bit for him to sleep.

It took another three hours until his eyes fully closed and sleeping hugging his fluffy blanket until the phone rings jolting him awake. He looked around distressed and tired hearing the phone ringing making him rub his eyes and look for the phone quickly. He sadly, couldn't find it on time and the phone went straight to the message box while he finally found the phone but stopped when he heard his mother's voice.

"Steven, honey. We're sorry but we won't make it this year. Things came up and were needed here more than at the house. We're sorry and that next year we can make it. Remember to take care of yourself, don't make foolish mistakes and focus on your school honey, please. Okay, I have to go but take care and we love you!" Steve was looking at the machine talking about having a new message and how it stops after saying that.

He looked down and felt his tears falling from this that he held his arms around himself and closed his eyes hiccuping in sobs while trembling. It seems like he was alone in this lonely house of his and he was scared to be alone here at times. He hiccups and glances at the clock seeing it was now 9 AM making wipe his tears away and be grateful it was a Saturday so he went to the coach bringing his blanket close to his face and looking at the T.V showing a happy family.

"A-At least I have my pups..." Steve whispers falling asleep once again. 

What he didn't know was his pups were riding their bikes to Steve's house excited to show Max. She was behind Lucas while Dustin glare at him with jealousy while Mike and Will laughed at their chubby friend. She asked if they're almost there earning a yes from Dustin since he visits the pack mom the most and pointed at the two-story house making her eyes widen in amazement. They parked their bikes in front of the house and Dustin pulled out the secret key earning a shocked Max.

"Steve trust you guys where the secret key at!?" She asked looking at the boys.

"Well, yeah. That's the emergency key whenever we need to escape from our problems and want to get comfort from him and feel protected." Will answered with a soft smile. "I'm sure Steve would allow you to come too since you're new to our pa- Ow Mike!"

Mike glared at Will while Max was blushing at the note of knowing they were conceding her like a pack and knowing she can have a safe place to go if things go out of control at his house. Steve opened his eyes slowly hearing the door opening making him sigh knowing it was his pups so he wiped away his tears and sat up rubbing his eyes to make it look he had just woken up.

"Steve!" Dustin smiled brightly running toward the omega and hugging him happily with the others behind beside Max, who watch with interest in doing it too.

Steve notices and waves his hand at her earning a bright smile and the pup joining the hug. He was fine now knowing his pups were safe and well making him nuzzle them with care. They giggled and pulled back talking to Steve about what they planned to do today but Max took notice of health seeing how his eyes looked red and tired making her frown at this.

"Hey, um guys. We should probably let Steve rest more. He kinda looks tired." She suggested earning all the pups attention including Steve and turning back at the omega.

"Oh my god, Steve you look terrible!" Mike said earning a punch from Dustin.

"Thanks, I knew I was ugly already." Steve chuckles about to stand but yelps when he was pushed back by Max. "Max, I'm fine, just need coffee and I'm fine."

"Nope! Your getting sleep. We can stay here till you feel better or I'm getting my brother." Max whispers the last five words earning a blush from Steve. "There all comfy."

Steve smiles at his pups seeing them nodding and telling him to get more sleep making him chuckle and nodded his head. He watches them go to the kitchen to eat breakfast but he notices Will and Dustin staying.

"You had another nightmare huh," Dustin asked not knowing Max was eavesdropping on them.

"Yeah, Steve. We can tell from your eyes and tired voice.

He looks down feeling more tired but nodded his head knowing those two seen him like this before when they came to sleepover at his house.

"Yes, it was a nightmare but don't worry. I'm gonna get sleep so please, go eat." He smiles softly earning nods and hugs from the two pups.

Max was looking at Steve more worried and concern now knowing that the sweet omega has nightmares and gets afraid of them. What also makes her wonder is, where are Steve's parents and why aren't they helping their omega son with these nightmares. She nods determined to help her new pack mom and knows her brother is a pro at this kind of thing.


	4. Spending Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff with our two boys and the kids UwU

Billy looked at his sister walk inside his room and pacing around while he was lying on his bed. He just watches the small redhead not noticing that he was awake and watching her think about whatever she was thinking. He sighed and looked at his clock seeing it was 7 in the morning making him roll his eyes and glanced at Max seeing how she put her finger up but then put it down shaking her head and going back at pacing.

"Billy get the fuck up! Your gonna be taking care of your sister and don't you fucking dare argue with me!" Neil banged on the door making him sit up straight and Max looking at the door scared. "Get up you fucking, disgraced of an alpha!"

Billy got up pushing his sister inside his closet and closing the door whispering her to lock it. He grabs his shorts and put them on running towards the door but grunts in pain when his father opens it with force hitting him in his face. Neil just glances at his son hissing in pain while holding his nose and growling.

"Stop being fucking dramatic you piece of shit. Look, Susan and I are going out today and we might not be back so you better fucking stay and watch your sister." He grabs his son's hair making him growl in pain. "Oh shut up! I may not be a fucking alpha, like your dumbass, but I'm a beta and I can show you who's the alpha in this house."

Billy nods not wanting Max to see him get more hurt if he argues back but hacks in pain when his dad kicks him to the floor. Neil glimpse back seeing Susan looking around and walking toward him.

"Honey, have you seen Max? I can't find her." She asked looking a bit concerned.

"Maybe she hiding to sleep more or taking a shower." Neil smiles softly at his omega, who smiles.

"Right! I heard the shower on in her room. Okay, I'm ready to go. I'll meet you in the car." She smiles sweetly kissing Neil and walking out of the house.

Neil watches the omega leave the house and turns to look at his son, seeing him getting up with the support of his bed making the beta sneer.

"Pathetic. Your just a pathetic alpha, that's what you are." Neil growls leaving Billy's room. "Watch your sister or else, Billy!"

Billy growled at himself and mostly at his so-called dad when he heard the front door shut close. He truly hated his father dearly and Susan too, he just wanted to be different from his father and not hurt the people he loves and care. He heard the door to his closet open and his growled out a warning to Max so she would know he's angry and that he can't control it right now if she touches him.

 **"Max, go. Now. Before I do something to you, that I'll regret."** Billy said in his alpha voice watching his sister nod in understanding meant and leaving the room quickly but he also notices the tears falling from her eyes. 

Max was in the living room hearing Billy yell in frustration and pure anger that she covers her ear not wanting to hear her brother's pain and anger feeling like it was her fault. She sat on the couch for almost an hour hugging the pillow close to her chest waiting for her brother to calm down. The reason why she was in there in the first place was that she wanted to ask Billy for advice on how to handle nightmares to help Steve over his and she was trying to think of a way to ask without say the omega's name. She jumps when she heard Billy's door open and a tired alpha walking out and heading toward her way.

"I'm sorry I used my alpha voice on you..." He whispers while hugging her and rubbing his scent on her.

"I-It's okay...I'm sorry too." She whispers back holding Billy tightly and hiding her face in his shoulders shaking with tears falling. "I'm sorry that I was in your room too."

"Hey, it's okay. You had something in your mind that you wanted to ask me huh." Billy smiles seeing her nod. "So what is it?" 

Steve yawns rubbing his eye while he was leaning on his car waiting for Dustin. Another night without sleep and he wasn't happy about it and was tired of it all. Of himself being a pathetic omega, being weak to defend himself against Nancy sometimes, and not being able to face his fucking nightmares. He looks down whimpering softly but shook his head and wiped his eyes knowing Dustin will figure him out. His favorite pup knows him far too well that he is always the first one to notice it making him smile softly.

When he heard the door opening Steve caught a whiff of his pup's house smelt of raw and disgusting smell making him stand up fast. He smelled the air again and the scent was gone making the omega raises a brow in confusion of the smell disappearing away. Dustin smiles brightly when he saw Steve making him smile back at his pup, they got in the car, and he pulled out of the pup's drive-through heading out.

"Thanks for driving me to the Arcade, Steve. You can join us if you want." Dustin said making him smile and shake his head.

"How much I love you guys, I think I need to stay away to let you guys get close to Max and maybe let her join the nerd group." Steve chuckles earning a punch from the pup. "Ah, that hurt, hahaha" 

Dustin was whining about how they're not nerds and that he's also a nerd since he hangs out with them and saved them from the Demogorgon. Steve shivers at the thought of that monster and felt his pup's hand on his shoulder.

"Are you still having nightmares of it?" Dustin asked making him smiled softly.

"Dustin, you shouldn't worry. I can handle these nightmares." He sighs while looking at the rearview mirror.

"Your lying! Steve we can help you, heck we can all sleepover at your house. I know how much you hate being in that house alone and how it affecting your sleep badly..." Dustin whimpers making Steve look at the pup sadly and parking the car in the Arcade parking.

"Dustin look...I know these nightmares are affecting me but I can't just have you come over my house 24/7 and not except your guy's parents questioning it. I'll figure something out and in the meantime worry about your school life and being happy." Steve says looking at the pup.

"But I-"

"No! Do you understand?" Steve interrupted the pup which in turn nod while looking down. "Dustin...I just want you all to be safe and okay. Don't worry about silly old me."

He nuzzles the pup, who nuzzles back and got out but pointed at his car. 

"You're our pack mom and were determined to make you happy!" Dustin said running inside the arcade while Steve was blushing at the announcement outside.

He laughs and shakes his head at that display and turns his car on but makes the rearview mirror point at him and to see how he looks. He notices how he still looks tired and his eyes started to form a few dark circles. He sighs and puts his hands on the steering wheel, putting his head on it and looking at his feet. He didn't hear a car drive-in and a certain pup looking through his window and disappearing after seeing it was him. Steve jumps a minute later when the window was knocked glancing at his side to see Billy looking concern at him.

"Princess, mind if I came in?" He asked making Steve nod and unlock his doors for the alpha to get in on the other side.

Billy was surprised to see Steve's car there and when Max went to check on him and ran back telling him he was just looking down making Billy concern. He told his sister to go with the other brats while he talked to the omega earning a nod from her and running inside giving him a thumbs up. He was glad that Steve let him in and he was now sitting on the passenger side looking at a tired omega which concerned him more.

"What's wrong? Max just saw you looking down." He asked seeing the omega face drop and smack himself.

"S-Sorry, just haven't had enough sleep." Steve chuckles while he frowns at the omega.

"What you mean not enough sleep. Steve, are you having nightmares?" He asked seeing the omega face morph to chuckling to shock, and sadness.

Billy watches how he leaned close to his door hugging his arms and looking down whispering out a yes softly making it sound like a whimper. The alpha nods, grateful that Max told him and more grateful that Steve trusts him enough to tell him he is having them.

"Can you tell me what these nightmares are about?" He whispers leaning close to his omega, which he plans to do, and put his hand on his knee.

"I rather not say..." Steve looks away in the brink of tears not know he was releasing a hurt smell making Billy's alpha mood snap.

He turned off the car and pulled Steve off the driver seat with his strength earning a softy yelp and pulling him toward his chest hugging to omega close to him releasing a comforting smell that alphas can make to a scared or hurt omega.

Steve's eyes widen at the touch and he teared up more not having an alpha comfort him like this. Sure he had Hopper hug him but it was just side hugs and Joyce hugs are always warm but his omega side always wanted to be hugged by an alpha but it never happens so he alway shoved those feelings away. His parents never did this after finding out he was an omega and just left him alone and Nancy would sometimes do it but it stopped when she was cheating on him with Jonathan and not paying attention to him anymore.

"B-Billy." Steve sob hiding his face on the alpha's shoulder trembling and holding tightly on him.

Billy sighs and nuzzles Steve's scent gland in a friendly way of showing comfort but for him to smell his beautiful and calm scent from his beautiful omega was like heaven and he never wants any alpha to touch or even take a glance at HIS omega. Right now, Steve needed a friend and Billy will be that friend until the omega started developing feelings for him. He was rubbing the omega back while he cried out his feelings he held up and was hugging the alpha back not caring if people saw which didn't since Billy was bigger. It took a minute for Steve to calm down and when he did he nuzzle Billy's scent gland and purr softly at the smelt of his scent smelling a sandy beach and fresh air.

"S-Sorry...for crying on you..." Steve whimper while wiping his tears but looks at Billy's hand holding his face and brushing away some tears from his cheek.

"Hey, it's okay. That's what friends do." Billy smiled looking at the omega smile back. "Do you at least feel a bit better?" 

Steve blinks and nods feeling a bit relieved but still tired. He blushes seeing how he was on Billy's lap and how the alpha had his hands on his waist but yelps when they fell back making him grab onto Billy's shirt. He blushes more feeling Billy rubbing his fluffy hair and looked up seeing him looking down at him smiling.

"Go to sleep, it's still cold out there. I don't know why the brats even want to come here early." Billy rolls his eyes watching the sun rising a bit more. "I'll wake you up when the sun fully up."

Steve wanted to argue but felt his eyes getting droopy so he nods and snuggles his face close to the alpha's neck and enjoying the smell. He then fell asleep thinking that Billy was such an alpha that he hopes he can become more than a friend. Billy took notice of the omega asleep now making him smile and look at the arcade's door seeing the brats watching the whole things. He rolled his eyes and flip them off earning soft laughter and watching them go back inside so he manages somehow to drag himself with a sleeping omega to the back seat and lay down comfortable feeling sleepy so he did the wise thing and fell asleep too.

The sun was fully up and the group came out talking about the games they played and seeing it was 3 PM now and they went to Steve's car to see if they were still sleeping. Max and Dustin checked the back and smiled seeing the teenagers sleeping comfortably with Billy hugging Steve protectively and him nuzzling close to the alpha neck. Max was happy while Dustin and the others were glaring at Billy deadly.

"Why do you guys look like that?" Max questioned seeing Dustin growling now.

"He's gonna take our pack mom away from us!" Dustin said earning nods from the others.

"What!? And??" Max looked at the others.

"He can't. Steve is our pack mom. He can't keep him to himself." Mike said looking at Lucas nodding.

Max was about to yell at the idiots but stopped when Will raised his hands waving them.

"But guys look. Steve is sleeping. Like sleeping, sleeping." Will smiled looking at the omega soft features relaxed and comfortable.

The others also notice and smiled in relief now knowing their pack leader is now resting at last while Max looked at them all surprised because they all knew about Steve having nightmares. Sadly, they had to wake the two up and no one wanted to wake up the protective sleeping alpha so they chose to wake up their pack mom first. Steve groggily woke up looking around and seeing his pups looking at him smiling.

"S-Shit what time is it?" He said getting an answer from the pups making him huff. "Okay, hold up. Let me wake up Billy and we all can go to my house to eat Pizza."

They all smiled and nodded, stepping back and Max stepping more back knowing how her brother hates being woken up from a good nap. Steve yawns and glances at the sleeping alpha seeing how he had his arms wrap around him protectively making his omega side purr in delight. He smiles and shakes the alpha up earning some grumbles and groans.

"Come on buddy. Get up, the pups are out. We're gonna head to my house and you can take another nap there." Steve smiles at his friend finally getting up and glancing at him earning a soft morning.

"Fine. Max where the fuck you at!" Billy shouted cracking his neck and stretching his arms.

"Over here you, jerk," Max smirk while Billy rolled his eyes and got out the car heading to his and watching the other pups getting inside Steve's car while he climbs over to the driver's side. "Okay, let's go."

They were following Steve while Max was looking at her brother's soft relaxed face making her smile brightly at him. He glances at his annoying sister and rolled his eyes at the brat.

"What Max?" He said earning a smirk.

"Did it work?" She asked and smiled more seeing Billy nodding his head to answer her question. "Awesome! He needed a friend and perhaps."

She nudges her brother and wiggles her eyebrows making him roll his eyes and shove his sister away from him saying he'll crash this car if she keeps bugging him. She laughs and watches as they parked next to Steve's car getting off and running toward his house. Steve got off slowly watching the pups holding his keychain and opening the door with the house key. He smiles and looks at Billy coming out and locking his door and walking toward the omega smirking.

"You sure your parents won't mind the invasion." He laughs while Steve sadly looks away.

"N-Nope...come on let get inside and order pizza if the pups haven't done that already." Steve chuckles walking toward his house while Billy watches the omega.

They went in and shut the door close hearing Max gasp at the pool sight and looking back at the omega grinning.

"Can we go swimming?" She happily asked while Steve shook his head.

"No dumbass. It's fucking cold and your gonna get sick." Billy growled while Max pout and nod.

"Steve we're making the order!" Will shouted making the omega nod.

Billy shouted out about not order mushroom on the pizza while he looked around Steve home smelling only his scent and nothing of his parents made him frown. He glances at the omega chuckling at Max arguing with Lucas about a pizza that he looked at the pool seeing the woods behind and wonder if Steve has his nightmares about those. He turns around yawning catching Steve's attention seeing the alpha going to lay down on the comfy couch and sighed happily.

"This couch is comfortable." He groans leaning more into it.

"You can sleep for a bit. I'll wake you up when the pizza comes." Steve smiles making the alpha grin and pull him into his arms and falling on top of him once again.

"Or we both can sleep, leave the money on the coffee table for the brats to pay while we sleep." Billy grins earning a soft chuckle from him.

Steve was about to say okay but stop when the house phone rang. He whispers a sorry to an annoyed alpha and went to answer his phone. It was Hopper on the other end asking how Steve was doing and if the kids were with him. He told Hopper they were and he asked how El was doing earning a soft chirp from her making him chuckle. The alpha wanted to know if Steve can stay the night at his home to keep El company because she was having nightmares about papa and Hopper was concerned for her. Steve happily and quickly said yes that he'll go right away after the kids left hearing a relieved sigh from the father. They hang up after El said her hello and he went back to see Billy arguing with the pups and Max next to his side.

"WE FUCKING SAID NO MUSHROOM YOU BRATS!!" Billy growled out glaring at the three pups.

"Well, we wanted mushroom!" Mike growled out while Lucas and Dustin nod.

Steve glance behind him seeing Will holding on his arm and turn back to the scene in front of him.

"Will I ain't paying for that shit and neither is Steve!" He yelled back with Max nodding.

"What! Just cause you were snuggling on OUR pack mom doesn't mean he's all yours!" Dustin yelled back making Billy's eye twitch.

"Oh, that's it! YOUR DEAD!" Billy growled while the three yelled and ran to Steve and hide behind him while Billy was trying to get around Steve to get the pups.

Steve was laughing at his friend trying to get to his pups while he was the wall from the wrath of Billy. He yelps when the alpha grabs his waist and puts him over his shoulder and was grinning deadly at the pups.

"Now your my!" Billy smirks and ran after the pups with a laughing Steve on his shoulder and Max laughing behind him.

The pups were screaming and throwing pillows at Billy, who growled and put Steve down to protect his friend/future mate from the pillows and was laughing with Max throwing the pillows back. They were so relaxed and calm that they forgot about everything around them from having an abusive father, the Upside Down world and the pizza. The kids grab the money from the coffee table that Billy and Steve left running to the ringing doorbell while Steve was laughing on the floor with the pillows around him and a chuckling Billy.

"Man those brats are annoying." Billy grins looking at the omega smiling and nodding.

"Wouldn't be fun without them," Steve says sitting up and looking at the time. "Are you guys gonna go back home soon?"

"Naa, dad, and Susan are out today and not coming back till tomorrow. So I might decide to just crash here for a bit." Billy smirks hoping he can.

Steve smiles and shakes his head standing up and grabbing the pillows off the floor. Telling Billy he had to babysit a friend's daughter making the alpha grumble but Steve threw a pillow at the grumbling alpha. They all ate pizza which didn't have mushrooms, "Lying asses," Billy says making others laugh. It was already night time and the pups all got picked up saying bye to Steve and Billy after they cleaned up their mess. Steve locked his house door and walked down the stairs with Billy holding a sleeping Max and him brushing the pup's hair.

"She tired herself out." Steve smiles looking at Billy nod.

"Yeah, better get her ass in bed. Thanks for keeping us company throughout the day." Billy smiles while Steve shook his head.

"No, thank you. For keeping me company and helping me out. I appreciate it, Billy." He smiles softly making the alpha nod.

"Hey, it's okay." He chuckles and watches Steve bend over pulling a spare key from a hidden hole.

"If you ever need me or a place to stay. My spare key is here okay." He smiles softly earning a soft blush from the alpha but nods either way. 

Steve hugs Billy nuzzling him including Max whispering goodbyes to them and watching the car pull out his drive-through. He smiles softly thinking about Billy being a wonderful alpha and an amazing father too making him blush more and shake his head. Steve sighs and got in his car driving to Hopper's home to go and help a special pup in need of his care now.


	5. After Him!

Steve was walking to the gym for basketball practice thinking about what the pups were doing right now. He glances back when he heard someone shouting out his name and seeing Billy running towards him with a smile on his face.

"You're a fast walker, Princess." Billy laughs making him blush lightly.

Before he can say anything he hears some omega girls and betas calling out to Billy in a flirty voice and cooing at him. Steve looks at Billy smirking and winking at the girls earning some happy glees making him roll his eyes but he also notices the annoyed look in those eyes. He watches as the girls giggle at getting the alpha attention while Billy rolled his eyes and glance down at him.

"Sorry, you were saying." Billy smiles at him with a soft look making him feel warm.

"Um, nevermind. I forgot anyways, what do you think we're doing for practice?" Steve smiles while Billy looked at the gym ahead and thought.

"Mmhh I think the usual. Teaming up and going against each other." Billy shrugs while taking a glimpse at Tommy flirting with another girl that wasn't Carol.

Steve also took notice and looks away feeling bad about the beta girl and how Tommy thinks he's a higher standard since he follows Billy, the King of their high school and his new friend he hangs out with. Billy snorts at that and looks ahead talking about Max and how she was staying after school to help the brats look for something that Dustin had lost.

"Dustin lost something in school? Well, that's odd. He usually takes care of his things well...kinda." Steve said looking at the pups school and seeing the alpha shrug.

"Eh, the brats will be brats. Come on, we better get to practice or fucking coach will yell at us and I hate it when he yells at you the most." Billy growls.

"It's okay. He does that since I lied about my status." He smiles softly patting the angry alpha.

"Speaking of that. Why did you hide it?" Billy asked looking at his omega sigh.

"Will lets just say I didn't have a choice and was made to think being a male omega in Hawkin was disgusting and not right. Since I'm the first male omega in our town I was made to hide my omega scent with a beta scent and it worked through my years until Nancy found out and told the whole school. Then it spread like wildfire and the whole town knows about me being the first omega." Steve shivers remember the past and how dangerous it was for him to go around town without an alpha looking at him hungrily. 

Steve jumps when he heard Billy growling and turned to look at him seeing him frowning.

"Billy it's okay! I don't care. To be honest I'm kinda happy cause I don't have to hide my true scent anymore." He smiled standing in front of the alpha while blocking the door to the gym.

Billy looked at him and nod hugging Steve which he happily hugged back. 

" **Never again would someone hurt you** ... **not on my watch.** " Steve shiver hearing Billy's alpha voice and nodding his head. "Now, come one. Let's go inside." 

"What exactly did you just say!" Mike said looking at Dustin, who was shyly looking down.

"I kinda found a weird-looking slug in my trash can and is now lost in the school." Dustin chuckles earning some groans from his friends.

"So this slug thingy is here somewhere. Were lucky school over." Max said crossing her arms and looking at Lucas, who nodded.

"Okay, Max, you can go home. We can handle this mess." Mike said looking at the redhead.

"What!?" She shouted angrily. "Mike, I'm gonna help you guys look for Dustin's slug thingy." 

Mike and Max were both arguing on if she should stay or not that Will took notice of Dart walking past them in the hall that he yelled out his friends to stop and look. They stop arguing and saw the slug thing with legs and a tail, that Dustin sadly failed to tell them, walking away. They looked at each other until Dustin screams out "After him!" They ran and Dart yelps running away from the chasing children and going inside a vent. They growled and told everyone to split up and to hurry and find Dart fast. Max went to their school gym with Mike, Lucas, and Will went to the classrooms, and Dustin went to check the bathrooms. 

"Do you think it was smart to send Mike and Max together?" Will asked Lucas, who shrugged.

"Hopefully it'll help them out with whatever Mike has against her. Come on." Lucas said walking into another classroom.

Mike was looking around the hall trying to see if he can see Dart anywhere while Max was glaring at Mike. Trying to figure out the boy and see why he dislikes the idea of her joining their pack. She already has Lucas and Dustin liking the idea of her joining, Will was okay with it including their pack mom but for some reason, Mike wasn't 100% on board with the idea of her joining. 

"Mike why don't you want to let me join your guy's little pack? I mean like do you hate me?" She asked while opening the gym's doors.

"No." He said looking around the gym seeing nothing.

"Well, I can be your scooter since I'm good at skateboarding, or speedy." She smiles but frowns when Mike snorts at her thought.

"We don't need you in our pack. We're perfectly fine!" He growled making her growl back.

"What's your problem! I'm trying to be your friend and hoping to join your small pack. At least give me a chance!" She yelled angrily.

"We don't need you okay! Get that in your head!" Mike growled out glaring at Max. "We aren't gonna replace El with you okay!"

Max looked at Mike confused at the name and asked who El was making his eyes go wide and turn around walking away from her. She frowns and looks around the gym one more time and sighing following after Mike heading back inside the hall. Dart was walking around and screech when Dustin saw him and ran away with the pup following him and calling out his name. They ran inside the boy's bathroom and Dustin smirk seeing Dart going inside the last stall. He pulled out his walkie-talkie and calls his friend.

"Guys head to the boy's bathroom. I found Dart." Dustin said receiving rogers from the others. 

Billy smirks seeing Tommy on the floor gasping for air after finishing their run. He looked at Steve, who was done with his running stretching his legs and arms making the alpha lick his teeth in delight. He also notices other alphas looking at Steve with lustful looks that he growled deadly and a warning making the other look away when they heard the growl. He smirks and looks at his omega once again, who was done stretching and walking towards him but stop when the coach put his hand out in front of him.

"Alright, you alphas and betas I'm gonna make two captains so you can choose your team for the game. Steve you wait here while I see whose captain." The alpha coach said making Steve nod his head. "Billy, and Tommy. Both of you are captain and Steve."

Steve and Billy looked at the coach when he called out his name and frown when he told the omega he was in Tommy's team. Billy's eye twitched and he growled watching the coach going to the bleachers with his board. How he wish he can just fuck up the coach sometime and show him who in charge here sometimes. He watches his friend walk towards Tommy's side making the omega rather uncomfortable and glancing away from the annoying ass alpha. Billy sighed and choose his team and when they finished they started playing and lucky Steve was close to him.

"I hate this." He whispers to the alpha looking at Tommy bouncing the ball. "Putting me with him. I know the coach hates me but to think he hates me that much is outrageous."

Billy nod in agreement watching the ball fly towards Steve and how he was bouncing the ball now and blocking his way from grabbing the ball.

"I know, Princess, but try to survive for an hour being in that fucking idiot's team." He said trying to reach for the ball but missing.

Steve sighs and nods hearing Tommy yelling at him to pass it or Billy will grab it. He ignores it and looked around trying to see if there was even an opening and smiled seeing one but yelps when Billy shoves him making him trip and lose the ball. Billy grabs the ball and runs towards Tommy's hoop and jumps up passing the ball under his leg to his other hand and dunking the ball in the hoop. Earning some cheers from his team while the others growled and Steve felt his stomach get butterflies seeing Billy smirking at the hoop and how he jumped like that. He glimpses at Tommy seeing the alpha angry at him and walking back to his side making him roll his eyes and stand up but stop when he saw Billy's hand.

"Sorry, saw my chance and took it. Didn't mean to shove you to rough." Billy whispers to him. 

"It's okay, my feet were off either way." Steve chuckles getting the alpha's hand and getting pulled up bumping into the alpha's chest. "S-Sorry."

Steve was blushing while Billy was smiling softly looking at his Princess soft features but took notice of a certain Wheeler waiting at the door. Steve looked at his friend confused and looked back and frowning seeing Nancy there with her arms crossed and calling Steve over. He looks away and glances at Billy seeing the alpha growling deadly at her slightly making Steve have the strength to go and see what she wanted.

"I'll go see what she wants. Don't worry, Billy." Steve put his hand the alpha's arm getting a nod from him.

He walks toward her seeing her roll her eyes and walk out the gym making him raise a brow and follow behind not knowing Billy was following behind too. They went in between two buildings of the school with Steve on the left side and Nancy on the right.

"What do you want, Nancy?" Steve growled out looking at the female alpha sigh.

"Look, I came here to get an apology from your outbreak from last time, so we can hang out with each other." She says waving her hands. "So get on it."

Steve looked at her in disbelief and laughs at how ignorant she was being.

"Are you fucking for real. You called me over just for me to say sorry for defending myself. Fuck no!" He growled out seeing Nancy face morph into anger.

"What! You yelled at me!" Nancy hissed out angrily.

"Yeah! Will you fucking USED you ALPHA VOICE on me! You fucking know how I feel about that, Nancy. Being told what to do and how to act in an alpha voice!" Steve cried out seeing her getting more mad. "So no! I'm not saying sorry. End of discussion!" 

Nancy was in pure raged that she grabbed Steve's arm squeezing it roughly earning a pained whimper from him. She grabs his face by his cheeks squeezing them harsh and growling deadly at him. Steve's eyes were wide and he was looking at Nancy's rage face.

" **Listen here! I'm YOUR ALPHA! I control you, OMEGA. So apologize. NOW!** " Nancy used her alpha voice leaning close to Steve's face making him pale and shivering in pure fear.

It reminded him of how his father grabbed him like this, using his alpha voice and telling Steve he was a disgrace and that he's no son of his when he became an omega. He became sick the next day from the terror and sadly his parents left not knowing about the sickness and somehow he managed to survive it surprisingly. He whimpers trying to get free but whines out in pain feeling the pressure squeezing more and making his tears form.

" **BITCH!** " Steve and Nancy gasp seeing an angry Billy grabbing Nancy's wrist and tightly yanking it away from his omega, who pushed himself away from her hitting the wall behind him. " **You fucking BITCH! Using your alpha voice on him. I SHOULD FUCKING KILL YOU, WHEELER! For touching HIM!!** "

Nancy growled but yelps in fear when Billy grabs her neck shoving her to the wall and leaned close with death in his eyes, ready to kill her at any false moment. 

"L-Let me go!" She screams but gags when he squeezed her neck.

" **Why the fuck should I!** " Billy snarled getting close to her face. " **You fucking touch something that isn't yours anymore, bitch. I should break both your wrist for touching him. I fucking like that idea hmm?** "

Nancy started trembling in fear and was shaking her head whimpering to be let go. Billy laughs and licks his teeth, not in lust but pure rage and anger. He grabs her wrist making her scream no with tears falling but he looks back seeing a scared Steve grabbing his shoulder. The thing that shocks him was the fear wasn't pointed at him but mostly at Nancy but Steve was stopping him because he wanted nothing bad to happen to him if he does this. He snorts and throws Nancy out between the two buildings and walking towards her kneeling.

" **Touch him again. YOUR. DEAD.** " He growled seeing her nod quickly and whimpering an okay. "Leave. Now."

He watched her get up and run away quickly leaving Billy and Steve alone. Billy stood up and looked behind him seeing in between the two buildings was his omega sitting down hugging his knees whimpering and trying to make himself smaller. The alpha got concerned and went to Steve kneeling in front of him and reaching out to touch him but stop thinking it might be wrong. Steve looked up and lungs towards him whimper for the alpha's attention which Billy gave happily. He nuzzles him softly releasing his scent to help calm down the omega which was working while Steve was trying to hide himself in between Billy.

"I-I s-she was I-I...B-Billy." He sobs making him rub the omega's hair softly and comforting the omega. 

"It's okay, I'm here. I'm here." Billy whispers feeling Steve holding onto him tightly and whimpering. "I got you. She would have fucking died if she thought she can get away on hurting you." 

Steve whines and lean close to the alpha and nuzzling close to his scent feeling his omega side and himself calming down at last. They stayed like that for an hour not caring if they missed practice and only caring for each other at the moment. Billy leans back on the right wall sitting down and holding his omega close while Steve was fixing his breathing.

"Got him!" Dustin shouted happily holding Dart, who was wagging his tail and looking at the pup happily.

The four pups were in there while Max had to stay outside because it was the boy's bathroom. They came together to look at the slug thingy and Will gasp when he saw Dart eating a chocolate bar.

"Omg, Dustin that's a baby Demogorgon! What are you doing with one!?" He shouted hiding behind Mike.

"Dustin what are you thinking!" Mike scream glaring at the pup.

Max sighed getting annoyed at how long they were taking. She was already upset about Mike not letting her join their pack and nod deciding to take a peak hoping no one is using the bathroom. When she pushed the door a bit open she froze when she heard them arguing.

"But he's different!" Dustin whined petting Dart's head happily.

"Dustin! That THING tried to kill us all, tried to kill El and almost killed Steve when he saved us!" Lucas said making Max's eyes widened in shock.

"Something that Dustin is holding tried to kill them and Steve. Then why does Dustin have it if it in danger to all of them." Max thought but went back to listening to them.

"Well, he changed, he's completely different," Dustin whines and holds Dart close to his face. "Also, PLEASE!! Don't tell Steve! He's completely harmless."

"Dustin, you know Steve has those nightmares cause of that thing. We should just kill it now to get it over with." Mike said glaring at Dart, who finished and started moving its head.

The kids gasp and watched as Dart's face started to morph into the Demogorgon face features but tiny. The pups look afraid while Dustin smiled and put the creature in his backpack. The others shook their heads while Max was glaring at Dustin. She was mad that the boy wouldn't kill the thing that gave Steve nightmare and how it almost killed them too. She closed the door getting mad at the conversation like her brother and lean on the other side of the wall thinking about this information.

"Look its not a Demogorgon but it is a part of the Upside Down world. He's small so he's like a Demodog!" Dustin said while the others sighed.

"You better handle it and if it goes wild and starts killing things. Kill it right away." Mike order leaving the bathroom angrily,

Max jumps seeing the boy leaving and Lucas coming out too smiling at Max and telling her to just come with them. She smiles but looks back seeing Dustin smiling inside his bag and a nervous Will following behind keeping his distance from Dustin bag. She frowns and watches as Will ran next to her and smiled.

"Do you think Steve is with Billy?" He asked hoping her answer will be yes.

"I believe so. Want to go look for them together." She smiles seeing the boy nodding his head. 

The kids were outside and they wave bye to the other three while the two went searching for the alpha and omega.

Steve was grateful that the gym was empty now and that no one was around including coach meaning they ended early. Billy carried the omega bridal style to the boy's locker rooms putting him down on the bench looking at the omega carefully to see if he was okay. He grabs his arm and saw a bruise forming making him growl but stop when he felt Steve rubbing his hair softly.

"It's okay, I'm fine. Just a bit startled but fine." He smiles and stood up shakily. "I'm gonna shower to wash it off. You can leave if you want."

"No, I rather wait for you. Anyways I need a shower too." Billy smiles and took his shirt off in front of Steve making the omega blush furiously. "See yeah."

It took about five minutes for them to finish and head out the locker room leaving the gym while Steve was taking a deep breath sighing in relief for being outside now. Billy was watching the omega a bit concerned but glanced up smelling her sister and the other brat name Will running towards them. He raised a brow smelling his sister's anger that was being hidden from Steve smelling it and thought about asking her later about it. Will ran to the omega hugging the pack mom cuddling close to his chest making him chuckle and hug Will a bit concerned.

"You okay Will?" He asked looking at his small pup in the pack.

"Y-Yeah, I was just a bit concerned about you," Will said smiling softly at him.

"Awww, Will, I'm okay. Billy and I just finish basketball practices. Do you need a ride home?" He asked softly seeing the pup nodded his head.

Billy smiled and looked at Max, who was glaring at the floor and thinking about something, making him frown and was about to call out to her till she spoke up.

"Steve I need to tell you something!" She said catching Will and the omega attention. "It's about the boys..."

Will eyes widen while Steve raised a brow confused. He told her to continue but watches as Will runs over to Max and dragging her away from them telling them that he needs to tell her something. Billy frown knowing the kid was hiding something while Steve looks even more confused and concerned. 

"Max, what are you doing?" Will whisper looking at the girl frown.

"What am I doing. What is Dustin doing!? He has a thing that tried to kill you guys and most importantly Steve! And Dustin wants to keep it as a pet! Will this isn't right!" She growled glancing at Steve looking at them concern while Billy put his hand on the omega's shoulder.

"I know but you won't understand what that thing is. You shouldn't even get into it." Will whines making Max look at him worried but sighed.

"I got into it because Billy likes Steve. Steve makes my brother happy and he would do anything to protect him. Knowing that Dustin has something that tried to kill him and is giving him nightmares are a red flag for me...so yeah..." Max sighed hugging her shoulders glimpsing at Billy smiling softly at Steve, who was chuckling at something he said.

"I know...but you can't tell Steve, please," Will begged, making her sigh and nod.

"Okay, but I am watching Dustin. Okay." She said back seeing Will smile and nod.

They walked back and saw Billy hugging a laughing Steve and stop when he saw them coming. The alpha didn't let go while Steve was smacking his arm to be release but gave up knowing his friend wouldn't let him go so he smiled softly at the pups.

"Is everything okay?" He asked seeing them nodding their head. "What did you want to tell me about the boys, Max?"

"Umm, what I wanted to say was that...umm is that I-I don't think the boys like me...yeah..." She said looking at Will, who smiled.

"What!? Max, of course, they like you. Will is with you. What makes you think that?" Steve said while Billy looked at his sister carefully.

"I don't know...but thanks for telling me." She smiles while Steve sighed.

They went to their cars and Steve hugged Max nuzzling her and scent marking her to show comfort which helped a lot. She watches with Will how Billy held Steve close rubbing his scent on him shocking the two pups when Steve rubs his scent back on the alpha. They pulled away from their hug and Steve whisper a thank you to him and waving Will to get in the car. They waved bye to the two boys and watch the car drive away and when it was out of sight Billy went to stand next to his sister and glance down at her with his arms crossed.

"Now. Tell me exactly what you were gonna tell Steve, Max." Billy said serious seeing his sister look at him. "Cause I knew you were lying to him and I want to know why you did that."


	6. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just notice I missed up Dustin finding Dart and I am so disappointed in myself. Like I literally thought I had it but noo I mess up. Anyways this chapter will be on the Halloween Bash but like Dustin already finding Dart so yeah. Sorry everyone for my stupid self. Also, I am so happy you guys are enjoying this story like it brings tears to my eyes. Thanks again for leaving comments and kudos!

Steve watches as El was bouncing up and door in excitement for Halloween coming while he was helping her get her ghost custom ready. The other pups were also getting theirs ready. Mike was coming over soon to help El which made the pup happy to see her favorite friend coming. He chuckles softly seeing her running towards him with the white blanket over her.

"Here let's put holes on them so you can see." Steve laughs while grabbing the pair of marks telling El to hold still while he marks circles where her eyes are at.

"Thanks again for doing this Steve. I know you're busy tomorrow but I need you to watch her for a bit." Hopper said grabbing his work jacket from the kitchen table and walking towards El, who finally had holes on her custom. "Adorable El."

"It's alright. I was doing nothing today so it fine. Anyways why the rush?" Steve questioned seeing his pup running to her room to get some decorations. 

"Their been a report about crops being dead in every single farm and for some reason they don't know why." The alpha said glaring at his arm while he was putting his jacket on. "Joyce been showing me...drawings of what Will have been dreaming and it has me a bit concerned."

Steve's eyes widen and nodded his head watching the father leave quickly and head out on the road. He put his hand on his mouth thinking about his tiny pup and how he always told him about his dream which of course he told Joyce. He truly hopes it isn't the Upside Down World coming back, truly he does cause the pups were finally relaxing and he too was relaxing with a new friend he made.

He looks back at El's room seeing her running towards him smiling with some stuff that Hopper bought for her. He smiles and walks towards the kitchen seeing the excited pup grabbing some markers and leaning close to him. Steve truly hope it wasn't because El finally found a family she always wanted and it would destroy her knowing the Upside Down World is back once again. 

Today is Halloween and the students were so excited but sadly the four pups were the only ones dressed up. Steve held back his laughter while Billy just let his out leaning on the omega for support including Max, who leaned on her brother. The boys were blushing knowing that they were the only ones dressed but also the dick alpha was laughing at them including Max while their pack mom took a photo of them smiling softly.

"Oh my fucking god! Princess, you got to send me that hahaaa!!" Billy cried while holding his side. "Fuck! This is priceless!" 

"Oh, shut up!" Dustin hissed while Max finally calms down and nods her head.

"Fabulous you guys. Fabulous." She chuckles whipping her tears away.

Steve rolled his eyes at Billy guffawing that he shoves the alpha to his car seeing him leaning on it and falling to the floor still laughing.

"Alright, you guys should head to school. All five of you can't be late." He smiles softly nuzzling each of his embarrassed pups to give them comfort. "Get going."

Steve watches them walk to their school crotchety making him smile at the pups while Max was checking out Lucas custom impressed with what he made. He glanced down at the alpha now getting up and wiping his tears away in humor and sighing when he finally took a breath.

"That was fucking hilarious, Princess." Billy grins looking at the omega chuckle and shakes his head. "Oh come on! I knew you wanted to laugh at the brats too."

"Come on. Well, be late too." He said rolling his eyes and walking toward their school with the alpha grinning at him and nudging him to tell the truth.

They got inside at last with Billy's arm around his omega and Steve describing something that he wasn't listening but was watching how his omega was happily explaining it. He smiled wondering why the fuck the Wheeler girl gave up this beautiful omega up like he was nothing and went after that freak of a loser. He growls softly remembering how she abused her alpha voice on him and that he fucking scared the bitch away making his alpha side proud of protecting his future mate.

"Billy, you okay? You just growled softly." Steve asked concern for him.

"Yeah, just thinking about what the dumbass bitch did to you." He growled earning a soft squeezed from the omega, making the alpha side purr in delight knowing his omega cares for him.

"It's okay, you were there to help me and I'm grateful for that." Steve smiles softly making him smile back but frown when he heard his name being shouted.

He turned around irritated seeing Tommy shouting his name in excitement with his other friends behind handing out some orange paper around to students. Steve rolls his eyes and nods his head when Billy told him to go ahead and that he'll meet him at his locker. He watches his omega walking away after wishing him luck and turning the corner making him sigh, now knowing his friend/mate is safe from the annoying alpha look.

"King Billy! Just the alpha we were looking for!!" Tommy shouted with excitement putting his arm around the alpha with some girls cheering at the name of Billy being called out. "I hereby invite our Alpha King to this awesome Halloween Bash that we are holding just for you to show everyone who's the new King!!!"

The students all cheered while Billy snarled at Tommy's arm and shoving it aside snatching the orange paper and looking at the stupid design for it making the alpha roll his eyes. He glances up seeing half the students waiting for the King's answer made him chuckle and look up with a grinning face.

"Course I'm going. I'm the fucking King!" He shouted earning some roars of excitement while some girls were leaning on him making him snarl, displeased with these girls on his arms. "Okay, fuck off. I need to go somewhere."

He shoves them aside not caring if he shoved them to rough hearing the girls and students whine at the loss of the King's attention making him gag at it. He only wants one person's attention on him and his attention on Steve, his beautiful omega, which he will soon have in the future. He walks down the hall and smirks seeing Steve grabbing some books from his locker but frowning when he couldn't find another one.

"I swear if she got it I'm fucking killing her." Steve huffs and glances to his side spotting his alpha friend coming towards him making him smirk. "Had enough of your subjects, your majesty."

He chuckles while Billy fakes his laugh and ruffles the omega hair earning a whine from him and smacking his friend's hand away. He looked at his mirror in his locker and sighed seeing it messed up and puffy while Billy looked at it with interest.

"It looks nice like that, Princess. Shows your soft side." He smiles nuzzling Steve making sure no one was around.

"Oh stop. Let's go to class. I rather not be late to this dumb teacher I hate." Steve sighs closing his locker door after nuzzling back the alpha.

Max yawned while skateboarding to her brother's car and spotting Steve there talking to her brother. She smiles seeing how relaxed and calm Billy was around the omega and saying something back which she was lucky enough to hear.

"Come on, Princess. We can go together to show everyone your my friend." Billy smiled while Steve looked at him and shrug.

"I don't know Billy. Knowing Tommy, he's gonna harass me and make a fool of me at the party." He looks down but gasps softly when Billy tilts his chin up with the tip of his finger and thumb.

"Steve, I'll protect you. I promise." Billy whispers making him blush and look at the blue eyes staring at his brown eyes.

They both pulled back when Max coughed smirking at the two teens while Steve was a blushing mess and Billy was glaring daggers at his sister. She chuckles and hugs the omega happily which he happily hugs back and nuzzles her in delight seeing the pup. Billy rolled his eyes at his sister and yelled at her to get inside the car while he walks to the driver's side. They pulled out but Billy stop next to Steve looking at the omega with a slight of hope for him to say yes.

"Okay, I'll go! Happy?" Steve chuckles leaning down the window seeing the alpha grinning now.

"Definitely. I'll pick you up." Billy smiles watching the omega nodded his head and waving goodbye to the siblings.

Billy drove away from the school listening to his music in delight while Max was watching her brother happy to see him finding someone that he can relax around and be himself.

"God, this place is such a shit hole," Billy growls pulling his window up fast while Max raised a brow at her brother.

"It's not so bad Billy." She smirks seeing her brother roll his eyes.

"No?" He smirks back pulling his sister's window down, pinching his nose and glancing at her seeing her face scrunch up in disgust. "You smell that Max?! That's actually shit! Cow shit!"

"I don't see any cows." She chuckles pulling the window up fast to block the horrible smell outside.

"You clearly haven't met the High School girls." Billy laughs driving down the road spotting Steve's three brats riding their bikes seeing his sister watching them.

He rolls his eyes and goes around them seeing Steve's favorite pup flipping him off making the alpha chuckle at the pup having guts to do that. He looks at his side mirrors seeing the pups still riding their bikes and continue his driving not noticing his sister watching him with a smile.

The party was loud and the scents of sex, drugs and everyone's status were around making Steve cringe at the smell. He looks around seeing some people making out, some drinking and others cheering his alpha on. Billy was dressed as a handsome greaser or biker while he was dressed as a cool guy and when they got the party Billy was taken away from him quickly to have a beer race with another alpha making him a bit uncomfortable. He looks around walking towards the kitchen to see if there were any snacks or food which in his luck were. He gladly took some chips and ate some seeing everyone dancing to the beat of the music. Steve froze when he spotted Nancy here with some friends laughing and drinking some punch that she got from the punch bowl leaning on her friends for support. 

She then spots Steve and frowns walking towards him making him retreat somewhere else but was blocked by other students from escaping making him stay close to a wall.

"Well well, Steve. You fucking came! What a surprise. Where's your alpha hmm?" She growls seeing how Steve leaned away from her. "Oh, you don't know. Aww, poor Steve the omega hoe doesn't know where his alpha at."

"Nancy just leave me alone, please. Your drunk and I rather not have another argument with you again." Steve snarled but flinches when she snarled back angrily.

" **Oh, fuck off.** This was also another reason I cheated on your ass! You can't fucking protect yourself, you lied to my face making me a fool and you're a fucking piece of shit too! I never even love your dumbass. Oh, and you're the reason Barb is dead too!" She laughs while swigging down another punch drink. " **How pathetic!** "

Billy was upside-down drinking from a tube that was connected in a beer can and hearing the people counting stopping at 42 and spitting out some of the beer in delight at beating a record from their school. He hears Tommy and his other friend shouting out their new king but he wasn't paying attention cause he went inside in search of his omega. He froze when he caught a whiff of Steve's scent mixed with hurt and discomfort making his alpha side boil up and when he found him his blood boiled more. Spotting Nancy pointing her finger at his omega while he was arguing back at her with his face looking pale.

"She using her alpha voice and she fucking drunk! Steve somehow fighting back." Billy thought angrily, speed walking towards his omega shoving people aside and standing behind a drunk Wheeler.

"Harrington! There's a new King now." Tommy smirks putting his arm around Billy once again but the alpha didn't pay attention and was mostly focus on the Wheeler girl.

When she took notice she froze up and saw the anger in the alpha eyes making her tremble and run away from him to her friends. He growls about to run after her but felt his shoulder get squeezed roughly by Tommy making him glare at the drunk alpha and snarl a warning at him which scared off the two idiots away. He was still growling but took notice of his omega running to the punch bowl serving himself cup after cup of the punch making him concern.

"Whoa whoa! Steve stop. **Steve!** " Billy called out his name in his alpha voice making him jump while grabbing his wrist softly.

"What!" Steve shouted, glaring at him and pulling his wrist away chugging down another cup making Billy snatch the cup away. "Billy stop let me drink!"

" **No, that's enough!** " Billy said grabbing the omega's hand and walking upstairs to have privacy with his friend.

Steve was following slightly annoyed but was already drunk and found themselves in the bathroom lunging towards the toilet fast. Billy rubbed his back softly seeing the poor omega barfing up everything and when he finished he shoved Billy away making the alpha confused.

"Steve?" He asked and stop when he noticed the omega shaking. "Hey, Steve! You okay!?"

"Y-You left me!" He cried shaking. "You told me you would stay with me but you left me!"

Billy was shocked and ashamed knowing that he did leave Steve just to show everyone he's better and leaving his omega defenseless with that Wheeler bitch. He put his hand on the omega's shoulder watching how he tried getting the handoff but failing on how he was shivering and crying some more.

"Y-You left me...like e-everyone e-else..." Steve sob hugging himself and then sobbing on Billy's shoulder when the alpha pulled him in his arms and hugging the crying omega.

"Baby, no baby. I would never leave you. The only good thing that came out of this shithole of a place is you." Billy whisper hearing Steve crying more on his shoulder. "I know I fuck up by leaving you and believe me I am fucking stupid for doing that but I would never leave you behind. **Ever**."

Steve hiccup and nuzzle close to his scent gland purring softly at the alpha's scent and mewing for comfort which the alpha happily gave. He knew the omega was drunk so he stood up carrying Steve in his arms hearing his hiccups.

"B-Billy, I'm so sorry." He mumbles holding tightly on his leather jacket.

"It's fine, Princess. Let's leave this shitty place and get you home." Billy smiles walking down the stairs seeing that everyone was outside giving him a safe escape route without being caught and finally getting inside his car after putting Steve down in the back. "I bet your parents are worried."

"Ha! Parents?" Steve laughs with a hint of hurt and shaky voice. "My parents don't fucking care about their OMEGA child. Haha, they left me alone when I presented as one and no longer care about me ever since."

Billy frowns holding tightly on the steering wheel glaring at the road driving away from the party. He glanced back at Steve in the rearview mirror seeing Steve laughing but morphing into hurt and broken face of a lost child crying softly making the alpha concern.

"T-They left me...I-I was fucking fourteen! Fourteen!!" He cried putting his hands on his face curling up in a ball. "I-I d-don't want to be a-alone..."

Billy's entire alpha side was whining for him to comfort the omega badly smelling the sad omega scent in his car was gonna drive him crazy. The good thing was that Steve's house wasn't far and when they made it to the house Billy parks his car next to Steve in the driveway, jumping out the car fast and running towards the back. Opening the door and going inside pulling the sobbing omega in his arms feeling Steve hugging him back tightly.

"P-Please...Billy please...d-don't leave me..." Steve whimpers hearing a protective growl from the alpha.

" **Never,** " Billy whispers in his alpha voice while getting out the car carrying the omega to his house and opening the door, which he unlocked with Steve's key.

Steve was now relaxing on the alpha's arm feeling sleepy watching how he was being carried upstairs towards his room. He sighs in relief feeling his bed and the alpha brushing his hair back softly making him smile and lean close to the alpha's touch. He opens his eyes looking at Billy's blue eyes and blushing more than he was already from drinking too much.

"S-Stay. Please." Steve says watching the alpha smile and nod.

"Of course Princess," Billy says softly nuzzling Steve's face which the omega happily did back. "Here drink some water and I'll help you change."

After drinking his water bottle that was in his room and changing into comfortable clothes Steve was almost falling asleep but jolt awake seeing Billy leaving. He quickly got off his bed and grab the alpha's arm making him turn around surprised.

"D-Don't leave..." He whimpers softly.

"Steve, I'm gonna sleep in one of the guest rooms." Billy smiles but follows him when he was walking back to the omega's bed.

"Sleep with me...like last time." He whispers blushing more.

Billy nods and takes off his jacket including his shoes and pants only wearing his boxers. Steve was in the bed with Billy joining in too feeling how comfortable the bed was and huffed tiredly. He glances at his omega seeing him leaning close to him making him purr happily and hold his omega close feeling him nuzzle close to his neck and sighing in relief. It took a minute for Steve to fall asleep and when he did Billy also feel sleep feeling comfortable and safe in the omega home and for once, he wasn't afraid of the mornings.

"I'm a bit concerned..." Mike said looking at his friends while glancing at Will, who was uncomfortably rubbing his arms. "We need to go to Steve. He's the only one he trusts." 

"Yeah! Come on!" Dustin smiled bring his best friend Will close to him making the small pup smile at him. "To packs mom's den!"

Before they rode their bikes Lucas was shouting for them to wait up with a Max skating behind him smiling. Mike sighed annoyed while Dustin and Will smiled and waved at their friends. It was 9 am and the kids were gonna go see Steve to talk to him about Will and hope the pack mother can help the smallest pup in their pack and hope it's nothing too serious. Halloween was fun but sadly Will was bullied by older teens making him have a panic attack and sadly Mike found him hiding behind a fence shivering in fear. 

“Come on, we need to go to Steve.” Mike sighed riding his bike ahead with Will following behind.

Max rolled her eyes and followed behind and hoping her brother was at Steve’s house. She woke up early and told her dad and mom that Billy was taking her out to eat and if that was okay. Lucky, her mom butter up Neil into letting them go and Max was glad for once her mom help. She just hopes they weren’t doing anything nasty in the house cause the pups will attack the alpha. 


	7. Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caring Billy is my weakness! Also, they're making some progress!

Steve woke up comfortable and warm that he leans close to the warmth he was receiving but whimpers in pain from his headache knowing it was from drinking too much at the party. He felt an arm holding him tightly and pulling him close to the warmth he was receiving making him open his eyes but slowly cause of his headache. When he finally manages to open them he blushes deeply seeing his handsome alpha, wait, his friend, in front of him sleeping peacefully. He didn't have the heart to wake up the alpha and most importantly he hasn't had a good sleep like this before and no nightmares thanks to the scent of the alpha.

"Okay, how am I gonna get up?" Steve thought looking around and to see his clock showing 9:25 am making him huff. "Why can't I just go back to sleep and enjoy this moment..."

Steve blushed when he thought that and looked at Billy once again seeing the alpha's face just relaxed and calm making his stomach flutter with butterflies and heart beating fast. He couldn't help but lean close to the alpha purring softly when he felt Billy pull him closer and protecting him from everything with his size making him smile softly. He completely felt like nothing could get him not even the Demogorgon and he just wanted to be here forever but sadly couldn't.

"Hey, Princess." Steve jolts back with a gasp and his entire face became crimson.

"B-Billy I was um you were I-I umm oh g g-god." Steve stutter at each word making him blush more. "M-Morning..."

He covers himself back in his blanket hiding his bashful face hearing Billy chuckling softly and moving around his bed and yelping when he was grabbed and put on the alpha lap making him speechless.

"Hey, it's okay, Princess. How are you feeling?" Billy asked making Steve blush lightly and feel his omega side purring in delight at being cared for by an actually alpha.

"I-I umm." Steve looked down feeling his chin being tilt back up and he swears if Billy does that one more time he would die on the spot.

"I heard you whine a second ago. Is it your head?" He asked making Steve want to just die on the spot.

Steve nods not trusting his voice seeing the alpha smile and nod his head putting Steve back on the bed grabbing some aspirin in his bathroom. He was blushing more seeing that Billy was not only half nake but in his boxer too, making him run to one of drawers and pulling out big sweats that his mother bought for him which were the wrong size. He sighed and looked at himself seeing he was wearing a muscle shirt and shorts making him smiling knowing Billy took care of him.

"Here Steve. I got you the aspirin and water." Billy smiled walking to him handing the cup and pill, swallowing it down with the water and sighing.

"Thanks, oh! Also here some sweat for you to wear so you don't have to walk around pantless." Steve chuckles softly seeing the alpha smirking and taking the sweat from his hands but also pulling Steve closer.

"Don't like what you see?" Billy says looking at the omega's eyes and seeing how his face was blushing. "Baby, you okay?"

Steve felt his omega side whimper at being called that and felt himself looking deeply at Billy's beautiful eyes feeling himself wrap around the alpha not knowing they were leaning close. Billy knew they were leaning and boy was he happy because it gave him a sign that Steve was interested in him and with this kiss, it would confirm it, making him be able to take his omega, and keeping him to himself.

"STEVE!!!" They both pulled back at the voice of the pups screaming Steve's name making the omega pull away laughing softly and blushing.

"U-Um the p-pups are..um here." He stutters once again and smiles. "You shoulder umm wear the sweats. See you downstairs."

Steve went down quickly feeling nervous and uneasy around the alpha now but not in a bad way but a nice way. He shakes his head to get rid of his bashful look and walked toward the living room.

"Billy you her-oh Steve! Sorry, you smelt like my brother and I thought he was here." Max smiled but froze, smelt him again and then started to grin making the omega blush right after he calms himself down. "Oh my god, are you and my brother a th-."

"No! Were just friends! He took care of me because I was drunk." Steve interrupted her, blushing more at the smirk he was receiving from her. "Max please, it was nothing like that."

Max chuckles and nods her head walking toward the kitchen where the pups were at. He sighed and smacked himself for not taking a shower before coming downstairs cause he has Billy's scent all over him. He shook his head when he felt his omega side happy about that and went to the kitchen to see how his pups were doing. 

"Stevvee...why do you smell like the dick alpha!?" Dustin said before he hugged him with the other pups joining in the chubby pup smelling Steve catching the alpha scent, while Max watched them smirking. 

"What the fuck did you call me, brat?" Billy snarled standing behind the omega with his arms crossed showing that he was shirtless but wearing sweats and looking annoyed.

The reason to why he looked annoyed was because these rotten brats interrupted his moment to make a move on Steve and make him his, once for all, so every alpha would know that this beautiful omega is his and his alone. Dustin growled prying Steve behind him with Will hugging the omega's waist, Mike standing in front too and Lucas holding a wooden spoon glaring at the alpha making him exacerbated.

"Stay away from him!" Mike barked holding Steve's arm.

"You can't keep him! Steve's our pack mom and you can't take him away." Dustin growled glaring at the alpha, who eye twitched.

Steve was confused at first but his face became red when he finally puzzle them together. He groans putting his hands on his face making Billy look away from the pups and face him concern seeing if his head was hurting or if he was in pain.

"You guys please stop. The reason to why I smell like him is because he stayed here last night in my room taking care of me because I went overboard in drinking." He said putting his hand on Will's back and patting Dustin's fluffy hair. "You got the wrong idea. Were just friends."

"Not for long though." Max and Billy whisper looking at the pups looking at Steve now understanding but Dustin was still glaring at the alpha.

"I'm watching you, prick," Dustin said putting his two fingers in his eyes and flip them to Billy, who rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, either way. What the fuck are you doing here?" Billy said walking to his sister watching Steve make some coffee for them so they can chat with the kids while they wait.

"Oh yeah, I got some clothes for you!" Max explained running toward her bag with Billy following her.

When the siblings were gone Steve put the coffee teapot back in place, pressing the button for it to turn on and watched some coffee dropdown. He turned around sighing knowing why they're here early and glanced at Mike seeing the pup point at Will, who was playing around with a napkin and Dustin rubbing his shoulder. He nods walking towards him and waving his hand at the pup to follow him up his room leaving the pups to eat their breakfast.

"Where's Steve?" Billy asked walking back in the kitchen still shirtless and wearing Steve's sweats.

Will wipes away tears while Steve was snuggling the scared pup not caring if he got some wet spots by the tears on his shirt. After hearing what the pup told him made the omega a bit concerned but he sadly couldn't tell Joyce cause Will made him promise it. He looked at the small pup and nuzzled his face which earns a soft chuckle from him while he nestles close to him.

"Will, are you okay...with this thing in your nightmare cause if it harms you I..." Steve looks down hurting at the thought of this creature in Will's dream being able to hurt his smallest pup would kill him dearly.

"I-It's just a dream and from my mom's friend, Bob. He told me to stand tall, stand your ground and shout at it. Telling it to go away." Will smiles softly while Steve still looked a bit concern. "I-I just don't want my mom to worry about...about me after what happened with the Demogorgon..."

Steve looked at the pup looking down and hugging his arm while glancing at the pool making him stand up and close the curtains so Will won't look at it. He sighed and nodded his head but looked at him sufficiently. 

"But if it gets too serious we're telling your mother. Understood." Steve says walking to the pup holding him softly on his cheek. "I'm worried about you having these nightmares."

Will nodded his head understanding knowing how Steve also suffers from his nightmares but taking his time with them while he hides from them. Steve smiles ruffling Will's hair and standing up, glancing at the clock, seeing it was noon now making him sigh.

"Come on, let's go eat breakfast real fast and do something with everyone." He smiled grabbing the pup's hand and walking out his room going downstairs hearing Billy growling annoyed. "Great...now what."

Will chuckled at his reaction and followed the omega into the kitchen observing the alpha growling at Dustin, who was holding the spoon stick. The other three were behind the island watching the two having a staring contest to see who looks away.

"Want to repeat that, brat." Billy snarled while Dustin held his ground.

"Like I said! Steve isn't interested in an alpha, who can't even cook and stop cursing in front of children!" The pup smirks making the alpha snap.

" **THAT'S IT!!!** " Billy growled accidentally releasing his alpha voice scaring Dustin when he grabbed his sweater. " **Listen here, rascal!** "

"Billy stop!" Max shouted but looked at the entrance when she heard Steve say the same words she said.

Steve instantly went to the alpha grasping the alpha's hand trying to get him to release Dustin, who bit on Billy's hand, making the alpha growl out in pain. He drops Dustin pulling his hand towards his chest examining the bite mark making him growl more and look around for the pup. Steve pushed Dustin away towards the other with Billy noticing and about to go after the brat.

"Alpha!" Billy mid-stop when he heard his omega call out to him making him turn around and be hugged by him. "Billy calm down...please."

Steve whispers nuzzling him trying to calm the alpha down by releasing his scent to help. Max smacked Dustin's head glaring at the pup while the others watched their pack mom handle the angry alpha. Billy was staring at Steve and went to nuzzle his scent gland breathing in his scent holding him tightly huffing out when he felt Steve purring to help him calm down more which helped a lot. It reminded him of how his omega mother held him in her arms brushing his hair to calm down the pup when he presented early as an alpha while his father was jealous of him for presenting as one.

His mother was proud of him either way and would comfort the alpha pup by letting him smell her sweet and comforting scent that she would release to help him calm down. Billy didn't know he was rumbling back at the scent Steve was released and rubbing his face close to the omega's scent gland relaxing in his arm. Dustin pout, while Max was smiling with Will next to her and Lucas, was watching Mike smacking the chubby pup in the head again. Steve sighed and glared at Dustin, who whimpers and went down behind the island making him shake his head at his favorite pup.

"You okay big guy?" Steve whispers watching Billy's head nodding. "Take your time..."

Max smiled watching her brother leaning close to the omega and seeing Steve waving his hands at them to head upstairs. They nod and quickly went upstairs but Will froze and looked around feeling off. He glances around Steve home not knowing his friends went ahead of him to the omega's room and walking towards the back confused. He looked around and gasp in surprise seeing the Upside Down world vines he saw when he was stuck in there. He panics and was about to run back to the kitchen but whimpers when he sees the shadow creature tentacles passing through the broken windows making him scream. 

He ran towards the back finally reaching the sliding door and running out seeing the pool where Barb was dragged and turned to run away from it heading to the front. He looked around seeing the tentacles everywhere making him panic even more but remember the words Bob have told him and how Steve faced his dream. He stops running and turned around seeing the shadow monster huge form on top of Steve's home. He gulps holding his hands in a fist and shouted at the monster.

"GO AWAY!!" Will cried out seeing the monster getting closer. "GO AWAY!!!"

He shouted the same words over and over but screams when the tentacles were going inside Will's mouth and ear making the small pup choking on the black smoke entering him. He felt tears falling, his body shaking and gagging at the smoke entering his body feeling his body weak.

Steve smiled at Billy, who apologizes softly, making him shake his head at the alpha.

"It's okay. Dustin the one who should apologize, not you." Steve whispers putting his hand on Billy's shoulder and froze when he heard a whimper.

Billy also heard the whimper and looked around, watching the omega stand up and run upstairs. He stood up walking to the back and noticing the sliding door open making him raise a brow. He sniffs the air and smelt the small pup's scent, Will, here making him frown and look outside seeing no one. He steps out closing the door sniffing the air following the pup's scent and speed walking to the front spotting the pup in front of Steve home. Standing there shaking making Billy concern.

"Hey! Brat!" Billy said but got no response back making the alpha a bit worried and run toward the pup. "Hey! Will."

He grabs the pup's shoulder and watching as the kid was shaking making Billy anxious and shaking the kid to wake up. He glanced back seeing Lucas running towards him making the alpha shout at him to go get Steve now. Lucas ran back leaving the alpha with the small pup trying to snap him out from what looks like an episode but wasn't working.

"Will!" Steve shouted running to the pup seeing Billy moving to the side. "Will, wake up! Will!"

"I think it's another episode!" Mike said antsy watching Will shaking.

"Will! Honey, wake up!! Wake up!" Steve shouted on the verge of tears feeling tense and agitated. "Come on! Wake up! Please!"

Everyone was tense and edgy watching the omega trying to get the small pup back from his episode while Billy looked at Steve seeing the omega more worried than all of them. They all jumped when Will gasp for air when he woke up making Steve sigh in relief feeling his tears dropping and hearing the others sighing too.

"Will..."Steve whimpers hugging the pup nuzzling him and giving the pup comfort. "Thank god..."

The others watch as Billy carried Will inside knowing Steve was too shaken to carry him and was calling Joyce telling her everything and to come to pick up Will now. The pup was sitting on the couch looking down a bit lost making the alpha a bit concerned but glanced at Steve seeing the omega nodding his head and hanging up the phone after saying goodbye to Joyce. He grabbed a shirt from Max's backpack and putting it on so that the pup's mom doesn't see him shirtless. Finally, Joyce was here checking on Will worried after that she thanks Steve and Billy before leaving the house quickly.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Max finally broke the silent seeing everyone's attention on Steve now.

"I-I don't know..." Steve whimpers watching Joyce's car leaving through the window and hugging his arms feeling Billy's hand on his shoulder in a way for comfort.


	8. Argument

Things weren't alright for Will from what he heard from Mike, making Steve a bit nervous for the pup. Also, El was fighting with Hopper a lot from what the alpha has told him making the omega more concern. He glanced at his calendar making him frown.

"It almost my heat..." Steve whispers looking at the day for his heat to start.

He sighed looking at his supplement pill bottle that he stopped taking, for his heat knowing his scent will be stronger allowing others to smell his scent. He hated allowing others to smell his scent and would only let his pups smell it including Billy. Things between him and Billy have started becoming more special. He notices that the alpha is only touchy with people that he is truly close too like his sister, the pups and him the most. Making Steve's omega side happy and figuring out he started developing feelings for Billy knowing it was a crush. He shook his head looking up at the teacher talking about something that he didn't care about and felt off for some reason rubbing his hands unsure of today. He was walking out of his class last after telling the teacher about his heat and walking out the door, embarrass and heading to his locker.

"Steve!" He turned around seeing Jonathan coming to him making the omega smile a bit.

"Oh, Jonathan hey. Where have you been? It's like you disappeared on us." He chuckles but stops quickly seeing the anger in the beta's eyes.

"We need to talk. Now." Jonathan said standing in front of the omega.

Steve was a bit confused about why Jonathan would be mad but then it hit him. He's probably mad at him about Nancy and how he argued with her making the alpha angry. Jonathan was frowning at him while he was getting uncomfortable with the quietness between them and looking around seeing some students glancing at them but not pay attention to it.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked looking at the beta, who sighed and shook his head.

"I know that you and Nancy aren't great with each other anymore after the incident but I kinda hope you would forgive her already. She isn't this mean if you just forgive her and give her a second chance." Jonathan said glancing to his side seeing more students pass by. "But instead you get in an argument with her, call her names and most importantly you made Billy Hargrove attack her. Steve, what on earth are you doing with Billy Hargrove! He's an asshole and a prick!" 

Steve looked at the beta angrily not only was he asking him to forgive Nancy for what she did but he was also disrespecting Billy, his friend/alpha. 

"Excuse me. Billy isn't a prick or an asshole! The one that is, is Nancy!" He growled catching some student's attention. "She fucking thinks she can control people by fluttering her eyelashes and acting sweet! Oh, please, I rather stay away from that cheating slut."

Steve's eyes widen when he finished his sentence covering his mouth hearing laughter and oohing from some students that were circling them. He didn't mean to say it out loud, he was just so tired of restraining his anger toward Nancy that he accidentally said what he truly felt about the alpha.

"J-Jonathan I-I didn't mean it like that I-I ah!" He yelps moving his head to the side when a punch was thrown hitting his locker door.

The students all gasped and then started hollering at them to fight. Steve glanced at the students and duck again when another fist was thrown hitting another locker. He got up looking at the beta not wanting to fight his friend but knew he lost Jonathan too. He growled lunging toward him tackling the omega down earning a grunt of pain when Steve back hit the floor harsh. The students keeping roaring and cheering when Jonathan threw punches at the omega which of course was blocking them with his arms knowing he'll get bruises there since Omegas bruise easily by their sensitive skin.

Billy was heading to his omega locker chewing on gum while holding a toothpick on his lips looking at the girls, grinning and winking at them earning some screams of delight making him roll his eyes. He's only doing this to stay in power in this pathetic school and when he finally has Steve in his arms as his omega, he'll make sure everyone shows respect towards his princess and keeping his eyes for Steve. He glanced up pulling out the toothpick seeing a crowd cheering the word fight and howling making him smirk with a chuckle coming out.

"This fucking school I swear..." He says not caring who was fighting till he smelt Steve lavender scent. "Steve?"

He notices that the crowd was around Steve's locker making him agitated hoping that Steve wasn't in that fight and when he heard that grunt of pain that when he shoved his way in. Everyone gasps when they were shoved by their king and watched as Billy made his way to the front but froze when he saw Steve punching Jonathan off him and leaning on his locker glaring at the beta.

"Stop! I ain't fight for her anymore!" Steve growled but hisses in pain on his side.

Jonathan wasn't listening anymore to what the omega said and attacked him, either way, making Steve closes his eyes already tired of this. He opened his eyes when he heard the students gasping and a deadly growl from an angry and resentful alpha. His alpha.

" **Fucking try you, screwball. Touch him.** " Billy snarled scowling at the beta crushing Jonathan's hand insensitively. " **TRY!!!** "

He hurls Jonathan at the students ruthlessly observing the students falling by the impact and Jonathan groaning in pain when his head bash with someone's face. He looks up regretting that decision seeing an inhuman look on Billy's face and yelps when he grasps his shirt's collar making him gulp. He wails when he was slammed on the wall with brutal force and his eyes widen when he watched the alpha strike the wall on his right hearing cracks knowing he put his full strength in that punch.

" **Hahaaa you fucking betas...thinking you can fight an omega for fun.** " Bill chuckled darkly scaring some of the students. " **I'm gonna make you fucking regret everything you did to him.** "

Billy withdraws his hand from Jonathan's neck making it into a fist punching the beta and repeating the movement hearing the students cheering now. Steve got up with two nice omega girls' help, asking if he was okay and glanced up seeing Billy tossing a beat-up Jonathan. He covered his mouth seeing the beta with his cheek swollen, left eye red knowing it'll become a black eye and a bloody nose. Jonathan coughs spitting some blood hearing the people laughing and glancing back at Billy seeing the alpha smirking.

"Leave." He commanded watching the beta leaving and feeling satisfied with teaching that beta a lesson.

He turned walking to Steve, who was watching Jonathan leave, and grabbed his face withdrawing his hand when his omega flinch. He got nervous for a moment thinking he overdid it and scared his only friend but sighed in relief hearing Steve whisper a sorry.

"M-My cheeks hurt." Steve smiled softly making him nod. "Let's go please..."

Billy held him closed looking at the crowd of students now quickly walking away hearing the teachers shouting. The was his cue to leave too holding his hurt omega away leaving the scene knowing no one would snitch out the King after he showed his dominance with the fight. They snuck out back heading to Billy's car letting the omega sit down on the passenger side while he was checking on his injuries.

"I'm fine. He only managed to leave me a single punch...a good one though. Beside my arms were mostly getting hit the most I'm fine." Steve smiled but whines in pain when Billy put pressure on his side.

"Yeah, arms," Billy said lifting the shirt and frowning at how there was a bruise forming there already. "What did he do?'

"Billy, please don't go after him. You already knock him up. He just kicked me nothing more!" Steve begs, grabbing his arm.

"Steve! HE hurt you! I should have killed him!" Billy shouted glancing at the school. "Motherfucker..."

Steve looked at the school concern and back at the angry alpha in front of him. He pulls Billy's face to make him focus on his brown eyes while he looked at his blue ones. Kinda regretting the decision but couldn't back away from it seeing how Billy's eyes were wide and surprised.

"Please...I don't want you getting in trouble..." Steve whispers hugging Billy snuggling his face in the alpha's gland and relaxing. "Don't leave...please Billy."

Billy was dumbfounded by Steve's action but snapped out it hugging the omega back tightly looking at his scent gland smelling the beautiful lavender scent making him lick his lips. He leans close to it nuzzling it hearing a hitched breath making him grin and nibble the gland earning a soft pant.

"B-Billy." Steve whimpers leaning close to the alpha's body panting more when he continues to nibble constantly feeling his body getting warm.

"Steve...fuck. You smell magnificent." Billy growled making Steve lean back. "Shit baby, are you close to your heat?"

Steve nodded blushing badly while rubbing his hand on his scent gland feeling extremely hot now and whispering a sorry to Billy. Knowing he wasn't thinking right and acting on his instinct and how this wasn't his Billy. What he didn't know was that Billy undoubtedly wanted to ravish Steve on the spot, hear the omega beg for his knot and make him his in his car not caring if the others will smell them mating. Even if they did, they'll know that he has claim Steve and that the only omega in Hawkins was claimed by Billy Hargrove and wouldn't dare challenge him. Sadly, he had to hold back knowing it not right to do it on the school ground, how it'll make Steve embarrass and that he was close to his heat as well.

"It's alright, Princess. Hopefully, I can help you through your heat if you like me too." Billy said licking his lips hearing Steve whimper and covering his face.

"D-Don't fuck with me, Billy," Steve whines feeling the alpha moving his hands away from his face.

"Who said I'm joking? Cause I ain't laughing...I'm for real, Steve. I want to be your alpha...I want to be there to help you with your heat." Billy whispers looking at the omega's bambi eyes seeing his face become crimson red.

Steve was shocked not believing what Billy just told him making his heart beating rapidly. He always thought that when someone gets close to him they will then leave him behind not caring if they damage him. He thought it was his fault for being a male omega that he lost everyone in his life like his parents and friends making him insecure of his status. He was afraid that he might lose the pups next but they all reminded him that they would never leave him. Now there was one person that wanted him for what he is and didn't think less of him.

"B-Billy..." Steve sob hugging the alpha hiding his face on the alpha shoulder being embraced back.

The bell rang for Hawkins Middle School and the students were coming out glad class was over. Lucas came out smiling when he spotted Max, looking through her locker. He walking to the girl hoping she isn't mad after what Mike did by leaving her outside the classroom while him, Dustin, and Mike were talking to Dustin on about killing Dart and about Will. 

"Hey, Max. Have you seen Dustin? We're supposed to meet after class." Lucas smiled at the girl but blinks when the girl slammed her locker and walking away from him. "Max. Hey Max! H-Hey were you going? Come on. We gotta meet with the others."

"Yeah, good luck with that," she growled annoyed and continue to walk hearing Lucas shouting at her about what's wrong with her making her snap.

"What's wrong, me? What's wrong with you?" She growled out glaring at the male.

"I don't understand," Lucas said looking at the girl confused but kinda knowing where she was pointing at.

"NO! I don't understand! You guys act as you want me to be your friend but then you treat me like garbage." She yelled glaring at him hearing him say it not true. "Yes, it is. You just go hiding me in B clubs giving secrets over in second grade or something...I thought you guys wanted me in, your party."

"We do but its-"

"But its what?!"

"There are just things that we can't tell you for your own safety," Lucas said looking at Max.

"My own safety." She said back hearing a yes making her annoyed. "Because I'm a girl?"

Billy was leaning on his car smiling at Steve holding his waist close adoring how his omega was chuckling at his stupid joke. They stayed in his car the whole school day talking about each other but not about their parents but stuff. Like their favorite food or what they like. Just basic things and it made them relax around each other. They got out after the bell ring and were just keeping each other company till their pups came.

"So princess? What you think...about me being your alpha and you being my omega." He whispers pulling him closer.

Steve looked at Billy softly glimpsing away, his smile morphing into a frown when he saw Lucas chasing Max, calling out her name and Billy frown too when he heard his sister yelling at the brat. He glared at the pup smelling his sister angry and hurt including Steve making them concern. He was about to call them but Billy stops him shaking his head making Steve glance at them and turning back at Billy.

"I'll answer later okay..." Steve smiles at Billy, who took his eyes away from Max and looked at Steve.

"Yeah, I need to check on Max." He said looking at his Princess beautiful face and smiling softly. "Be careful okay, and get a scent patch...I don't want anyone smelling your beautiful scent once you say yes..." 

Billy growled possessively nuzzling Steve's neck making him chuckle. He waves bye to his friend and soon to be omega watching him walking to his car but then glanced at Max seeing her skateboarding to him angrily and hurt. He glanced at Lucas watching his sister with a sad look and heading back to school. Max went inside the car slamming the door and hiccuping a sob back holding her skateboard tightly. Her eyes widen when she smelt Steve's calm scent in here making her sigh out.

"Hey, you okay?" Billy said hopping in the car watching the brat going inside the school while lighting up a cigarette.

"Y-Yeah...just Steve's brat being annoying..." She said looking down.

"Then why do you smell mad and hurt?" He said looking at his sister look away. "Max, tell me. We're the only family we have left and we have to look out for each other because I know for shit Neil and Susan ain't."

"I-I'm fine...just...just fought with Lucas..." She hiccups looking at her brother grateful. "I'll tell you later but thanks." 

"That's what you said about the secret your hiding from Steve...." Billy whispers but sighed turning the car on and heading out the school.

Dustin was smiling when he finally got home from school excited to see Dart and study him to figure out what he is. When he got inside his room he froze in shock seeing the glasses of Dart's cage broken making him panic but turned around when he heard growling and chewing in the corner of his room. He glanced at the corner and his eyes widen in horror seeing Dart eating his mom's pet cat with its flower head wide open. Dart turned to look at Dustin chirping happily seeing his master and wagging his tail.

"Oh, boy..." Dustin whispers looking at the crime scene at hand. 


	9. Apprehensive of Others

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww, Steve said yes but what this! Trouble is on its way for the party including for Steve and Billy.

Steve held Will close nuzzling him and giving him comfort. He smiled at the child, who smiles a bit but not fully. He sighed and glanced at Mike, who smiled and hugged Steve making him hold the two children close.

"Take care of each other okay," Steve said walking back to his car seeing them nod.

Will went inside with Joyce waving bye but Steve called out to Mike.

"Mike! Watch Will okay. I-I'm worried about him..." Steve said making the pup nod.

"I will! I'll keep you in touch!" Mike said going inside making him sigh and climb in his car driving away from Will's home and heading home.

He just hopes that Mike sleeping over would help Will a lot and help with his anxiety of the figure he saw in his nightmares. He went to his home and smiled seeing Billy's car there with Max on top of the hood and Billy leaning on it. It was already night and he wonders why the two siblings were here at his home so he parked in his driveway and smiled at them.

"Billy? Max? What are you two doing here? Not that I mind." He smiled walking to Max hugging her and feeling her hugging him tightly.

"We just wanted to check on you, Princess." Billy smiled, glancing at his sister, who was blushing making him roll his eyes. "Also, Max wanted to check on how you were doing too."

"Billy!" Max growled looking at her brother angry while blushing.

Steve chuckles softly and waved his hand for them to following knowing the two will sleepover. Max smiles running to the kitchen to get some Eggos making him roll his eyes and jump when he felt a hand on his waist making him glance back at the alpha. Billy smirks glancing at his sister seeing her happily making her Eggos so he nibbles on Steve's scent gland making him whimper and lean close to Billy.

"I'm still waiting for that answer." Billy grinned seeing Steve blushing and shoving the alpha away earning a chuckle from him.

"Can you please not fuck with him in front of me. I want to spend time with him too!" Max whines pushing her brother and grabbing Steve's arm glaring at him.

Billy rolled his eyes while Steve laughed heading to the kitchen to help Max but deep down he felt off like something terrible will happen and that he doesn't know when. He has so many things in his mind at the moment. He was concerned for El, who disappeared without a trace, Max friendship with the pups, Mike sleeping over at Will's home and mostly on Will. He visited Will a lot noticing the drawings of roads or rivers around the living room with Joyce putting them together. How Will was sweating a lot and whimper in his arms about the figure he drew on a piece of paper. He was just concerned for his pups and he felt hopeless not being able to help them.

"Steve?" He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder making him look at Billy, who was looking at him worried. "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah...just thinking about Will..." He says knowing he couldn't lie to the alpha.

"Hey, the brat strong. Don't worry. Anyways Max kinda knocked out on you. Want me to carry the brat to the guest room?" He offers standing up and grabbing his sister in his arms while Steve laughs. 

They got her in bed and heading to his room finally laying on the bed looking at each other. Billy smiled softly when Steve put his hand on the alpha's cheek making him lean close to his touch. He chuckles moving some of the alpha's hair and looks at his blue eyes.

"Okay..." Steve whispers making Billy stare at him.

"Okay, what?" He asked feeling his heart beating rapidly.

"Okay on you being my alpha and...and helping me with my heat." Steve blushes looking down but gasps lightly feeling Billy's hand on his cheeks and grinning at him happily.

"Thank you, Steve. Really." Billy whispers putting his forehead on the omega's making him happy in his life for once including Steve.

Dustin sighed when he finally got his mother to leave and look for their pet cat somewhere far away so he can handle the problem in his room. He quickly went to grab some gear putting some of his baseball gear on and helmet feeling stupid but knowing it was for his safety. He opened the bologna package throwing a path leading outside to his underground shed hoping his plan would work. He went back to his room grabbing on the handle and taking a deep breath. 

"Dart! It's breakfast time!" Dustin shouted hearing Dart chirp in happiness in hearing his owner's voice.

He quickly opens the door and curses down the hall running. He ran outside heading to the shed in front of the underground shed and glanced through the lines holes seeing Dart running out happily and looking around for Dustin. He glanced down chirping in delight seeing the bologna and picking it up from the ground following the path but stop when he smelt Dustin scent. Dustin looked confused on why Dart stop and yelps when his pet turned around knowing he was there making him back up from the door.

"Shit shit shit." Dustin whimpers holding tightly on the hockey stick.

Dart turned his head confused and glanced back at the bologna trail glancing back at the shed scaring Dustin again making him chirp in delight on finding his owner. Dart wagged his tail, walking to the shed happily not knowing what Dustin was planning to do next. Dustin took a deep breath in and swung the door open scaring Dart and chasing the guy to the trap hitting him inside it. Dart whimpers at the impact of the ground and ran up the stairs hurt and betrayed till metal doors were slammed in his face.

"I'm sorry!! You ate our cat!" Dustin whines hearing Dart growling and whimpering at him.

In Steve's home, Billy had his omega now. Pinned on the island kissing him in delight now finding out his omega's lips were like soft clouds and held his waist close while Max was getting ready with the spare clothes she brought. He growled playfully in the kiss making Steve chuckle and pull back with his face crimson red.

"Billy, stop. I need to finish ah! B-Billy!" Steve covered his scent gland after feeling his alpha biting a bit harsh on there but not hard enough to leave a mating mark.

Billy chuckles softly nuzzling Steve but growls annoyed feeling a punch on his side. Steve chuckles seeing Max punching her brother and telling him to stop making out with him so he can focus on her. The alpha pulls back glaring daggers at her while she rolled her eyes and hugged Steve.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Will is alright." Max smiled nuzzling Steve, who happily nuzzled her back. "Alright, let's go, jerk!"

Steve rolls his eyes and watched Billy flipping her off making him chuckle. Billy smiled at his omega laugh so he pulled him close rubbing his scent on him so that everyone can now know that he was courting Steve and that he was taken. He pulled back satisfied kissing Steve one more time loving how he fits perfectly with those lips of his.

"I'll be back okay. After this, we can go somewhere." Billy said making Steve smile.

"I want you out after one hour cause fucking dad wants us back for some reason," Billy growled watching his sister nod.

"I know but hey! At least Steve finally your omega now!" Max smiled brightly earning a shove from her brother.

"Shut up. Go in and do whatever the fuck you do and be careful okay." Billy said looking at Max smile at him nodding.

She watched her brother drove off quickly knowing he was trying to at least spend some time with Steve making her smile. She went inside and frowned seeing her favorite game saying out of order. She heard the guy name, Keith, telling her he has another ready in the back and when she followed she frowned even more. There sitting was Lucas so she went in annoyed hearing Keith saying keep it PG-13 and glared at her so-called friend. She screams at him telling him off but he managed to convince her to listen so she sat down and crossed her arms glaring at him.

"Okay. Let's hear it." She said looking at Lucas.

"Last year Will didn't get lost in the woods," Lucas said looking at Max dead serious. "He got lost somewhere else."

Billy was drinking his soda at a restaurant he chooses for him and Steve to hang out. He was overjoyed now knowing he finally has something in his life that won't leave him or cause him harm. Knowing that he finally found a safe haven away from his abusive father, which he never plans to show Steve too, and someone that loves his sister too. He looks at Steve eating a fry making his omega glance at him blushing at having the attention of his alpha.

"Billy, I swear if there's something on my face and you're just staring at it to make fun I'm calling it off." Steve teased making Billy pretend he was hurt.

"Princess, I'm hurt. Oww my heart. Baby why?" Billy joked making him chuckle. "But na your face is beautiful. Just wondering why that Wheeler bitch left you in the first place. Whelp to bad for her, I got to scoop you up for myself." 

Billy grinned making Steve blush and look away hiding his face. He smiles brushing some of his omega's fluffy hair off his face earning a sweet smile from him. Gosh, Billy had it hard for Steve and he would do anything to protect his omega from danger. He pulled himself close to Steve and nuzzle his omega in delight smelling his lavender smell getting stronger and knowing he was getting closer to his heat making him grin.

"Can't wait to make you mine fully. So **NO** one can have you or touch you." Billy whispers making him Shiver.

"Billy, we're in public," Steve whispers back blushing more.

"Fuck them. I want them to know I have the only omega in Hawkins as **MY** mate." He growled closing his eyes and loving the closeness he was having with Steve.

Sadly, it had to end with him dropping Steve off his home telling him he'll see him later earning a nod from his omega and sweet kiss goodbye. Steve smiled and went to his car driving to the Wheeler's home to check on Mike to see if he got home. When he parked his car he saw Dustin walking down the steps quickly making him wonder where his favorite pup has been throughout the days. 

"Steve!" Dustin smiled seeing his pack mom here.

"Dustin is Mike home and where on earth have you been?" Steve said walking to the pup but yelping when he was grabbed by his arm.

"Mike isn't home and it doesn't matter. We have bigger problems than wondering where I was." Dustin said opening the door of Steve's car. "Do you still have the bat?"

"Bat? What bat?" He said looking more concerned at the pup.

"The ones with the nails, Steve!" Dustin said looking at his pack mom's face become a bit pale.

"W-Why?" He stutters looking at his favorite pup.

"I'll explain it on the way."

"Now?"

"Now!"

"Are you serious?" Max said after pulling Lucas's hand off her mouth and looking at her friend unsure if what he has told her back in the room was even true.

"I really wish I wasn't" Lucas whispers looking at her with a bit of fear.

She looked at the boy unsure and glanced around feeling like this was a big lie for him to continue to impress her but deep down she felt like he was kinda telling the truth.

"Prove it." She said without thinking.

"I can't."

"So I'm just supposed to trust you"

"Yes."

Max frown looking at Lucas in disbelief and looked at her side but turns around hearing Billy's car. She sighs and turns around telling Lucas she has to go but also told him not to follow her out cause Billy wasn't that happy at knowing how Lucas and his friends treated Max after she told him but didn't show it around, Steve. 

"Do you believe me?" Lucas said looking at Max go out the door.

Billy raised a brow at seeing Steve's brat, Lucas, standing at the door watching his sister walking away. He fixed his sunglasses and glared at the boy knowing how he hurt his sister. She got inside the car making him face forward.

"What the hell did he tell you." He said making her look at him.

"Lucas? Nothing he just wanted to apologize to me about how his friends treated me." She said looking down at her board.

"Max, I know I sound like a dick right now but I'm concerned for you. I haven't told Steve what you told me about Mike and the others but you have to tell me the truth." Billy said glancing at his sister.

"I know...I...I just want to handle this myself since I wanted to be their friends." Max said looking at her brother sigh.

"You're not alone. We have each other remember...anyways let's go home before dad beats the shit out of me for supposedly coming home late." He said driving away from the arcade noticing his sister glancing back at Lucas making him snort.

Joyce smiled happily finally finding her mate with Bob's help and held Hopper's face checking on the alpha. He smiled at her making her smile back and kissed the idiotic alpha. Bob smiled at his friend finally happy and glanced at Hopper when he tapped his shoulder in a greeting doing the same back. The beta then yelps when the vines started crawling towards them making Hopper push back his mate until he heard Bob scream when a masked beta in a protective suit screamed at them to go. They ran out of the way allowing the man to burn away the vines that were trying to attack the three adults.

Will and Mike went walking to the hole watching as men wear protective suits while others spoke in the walkie talkies running towards the hole. Mike got close but turned back hearing Will cry in pain falling to the ground holding his side.

"Will! Will! What's wrong!? Will!" Mike shouted but jumps back when Will turned around squealing in a high pitched screech and his body shaking. Getting the attention of everyone making them point their flashlight at Will's shaking body.


	10. Secure the Fort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is a bit long. I hope you enjoy it. 0w0

"You keep this lizard thingy in your home!" Steve yelled driving towards Dustin's home. "And KEEP it as a pet! Dustin! Why didn't you tell me right away when you found it small! Most importantly why didn't you kill it!!!"

"I swear he was small, Steve. Now he's like this," Dustin explained showing the height with his hands. "He was completely harmless too!"

"I swear to god, Dustin. If it's a lizar-"

"It's not a lizard." Dustin interrupted him. 

"How do you know!?"

"How do I know if it's not a lizard?"

"Yeah, how do you know if it's not a lizard!!!" Steve yelled looking at his pup in hoping it's a lizard but knowing it's one of those things.

"Because his face open up and he ate my cat!" Dustin shouted crossing his arms looking away from his pack mom holding back his tears making Steve sigh. 

"Dustin...I'm sorry...." He said putting his hand on the pup's shoulder earning a nod, forgiving his friend. "I'm just hurt you didn't tell me about this...this thing."

"I-I know I messed up on not telling you...it's just...I wanted to keep it." Dustin whimpers wiping his tears.

"I know.." Steve smiled softly wiping away his tears. "Let's just get this over with."

They parked in front of Dustin's driveway getting out the car and opening up his trunk getting the bat he used to fight the Demogorgon. He closed his eyes following Dustin to the place where he trapped the creature knowing he was gonna fight it. It was night and Dustin was leading him with his flashlight while he was just thinking about how he still has nightmares of the Demogorgon. He glances at the metal door walking to the chains looking at how it was secured making him sigh knowing Dustin did this himself. He taps it in discomfort not wanting to see the thing but knew he had to so he can keep Dustin safe including the others. He asked for the key and went inside slowly holding tightly on the bat's handle being prepared to defend himself from it. He turned on the light looking around confused on finding nothing but notices a slimy skin picking it up with his bat and retching at the sound of it squishing. 

"Steve? Steve!?" Dustin shouted worried and scared for his pack mom about to charge in but jumps back when the flashlight was pointed at him.

"Get in here, now." Steve order looking back and glancing back his pup.

Dustin went down the stairs quickly and glancing at the slimy shredded skin making him gag and noticing a hole in the corner making Steve point the light at the hole. They walked toward the hold making the omega glance at his pup concerned while Dustin was unsettled at the view of this hole.

"Shit shit shit shit!" He whines looking at Steve.

****Billy sighed pulling the 25lbs weight watching the T.V and smoking a cigarette but rolling his eyes when Max took the cigarette out from his mouth, putting it on the tray and sitting in front of him taping her skateboard. Sadly, Billy wasn't able to save his sister's skateboard from his dad's beating when he smashed it on his back, breaking the front, making his eyes widen seeing his sister board broken. She was angry at Neil for breaking it but more furious when she figured out he broke it on her brother's back.

"So...why are you working out anyways?" Max asked softly wiping her tears.

He raised a brow at her watching her shrug making him chuckle softly knowing how she hated the silence between them besides the music playing.

"So I can impress Steve and make him notice me more." Billy grins.

"But aren't you guys already mates? You did ask him and he said yes?" She asked looking at Billy smirk and shake his head.

"Yeah, I did but right now I'm courting him including scent marking him making other alphas and betas know that Steve Harrington. The only omega in this shitty ass town. Is already being courted by me and I need to impress him so he can stay with me." Billy smiles thinking about how his omega was blushing after being asked. "Anyways gotta be fit."

Max rolled her eyes at her brother showing off his guns but glanced at their house doorbell ringing making Billy raises a brow. She got up telling him she'll get it so he can continue working out. She opens the door eyes widening seeing Lucas there looking at her making her glance back at Billy, who was laying down lifting the weights so she went out.

"What are you doing here?" She whispers glaring at him.

"I have proof"

"What?"

"Proof, what I told you was real but we have to hurry," Lucas said looking at her in hopes.

"What kind of proof?" Max said looking at the boy unsure.

Billy puts down the weight on the handles, sitting up grabbing the cigarette from the tray and breathing it in, blowing the smoke out. He glanced back at the door noticing his sister hasn't come back inside making him walk towards the door opening up a drink for him to refresh himself. He reaches for the door handle but jumps when she opened it making her jump too and punching him for scaring her.

"Who was out there?" Billy asked her watching the door closed.

"Women's." She shrugs looking at her brother.

"Women's?" He said looking at Max nodding her head and waving her hand.

"Talkative one. Pretty annoying." She said, shaking her head. "I'm gonna be in my room!"

Billy watched her go down the hall heading to her room and opening the front door seeing no women around, already knowing she was lying when she said it. He frowns and closes the door thinking on why she would lie to him so he glanced back at her room. Max sighed detesting on lying to her brother the second time reminding herself that she would do whatever Billy wants and heads to her window opening it up seeing Lucas there.

"Come on. Hop on." Lucas said waving his hand pointing it towards his bike.

"This better be good, Stalker." She growled hopping on the back and biking to her backyard heading in the woods.

****In the woods near a train track was a trail of meat leading to Steve and Dustin, who was carrying buckets full of meat, making the trail. Steve threw another meat down and consume everything that Dustin just told him on why he keep Dart and what he planned to do with it.

"So let me get this straight. You keep something you knew probably dangerous to impress a girl...who...you just met." Steve said looking at his pup theorizing that the girl might be Max. 

"Alright, that's grossly oversimplifying things," Dustin said throwing another chunk of meat down on the train track.

"Dustin, what made you think this girl would like it?" He said looking at the pup.

"An interdimensional slug because it's awesome." Dustin grins looking at his friend making him shake his head.

"It was dangerous too. What if she didn't like hmm?" Steve said looking at him seeing the chubby pup look away.

"Not everyone can have your perfect hair...." He whispers throwing another meat to the ground.

Steve sighs looking at his favorite pup smelling his sadness so he pulled him to his side making him lookup. He started explaining about how the right way to get a girl's attention and telling him it wasn't his hair too. How the pup should try to be himself and wait patiently till the right girl comes in. Then being careful about making a move smacking the pup's head when he went right away to the kissing. Dustin chuckles and looks at Steve, who threw another meat to the ground and sadly looking down.

"W-What about Nancy...did you love her?" He said glancing at the omega watching him freeze and look away.

"She was...different but...yeah, at the time I did love her but she...just...I don't know..." Steve sighs remembering how Nancy cheated on him and left him behind not even apologizing for what she did. "Just, don't fall in love because you're too young for that shit and it'll only break your heart..."

Dustin looked at the omega throwing another meat to the ground looking a bit sad making him look down too but he glances back at the omega remembering something that been on his mind.

"What about you and Billy!?" He shouted making Steve trip on his footing and looking at the pup blushing.

"W-What about him??!!" He shouted making the pup laugh.

"Ha! Something is going on between you two!"

"There's isn't...he's just courting me okay!"

"WHAT!! WHEN!! HOW!!!??" Dustin yelled looking at his pack mom in shock.

"Changing the subject here now!!" 

"But I want to know!!!" Dustin whines chasing after the running omega and throws more meat down.

After finishing up the trail with Steve blushing crazy and Dustin showing him an abandoned car graveyard making he nods in approval after he calms himself down.

"Oh yeah...this will do...good call, dude." Steve praises nuzzling his pup earning a soft purr and walking ahead.

They made the trail heading forward in front of an old bus dumping the meat in a pile for Dart to come and eat. He nods and glances around taking in the environment and seeing where he can keep Dustin safe while he will handle Dart until he heard Lucas' voice. He looks up seeing the other pup there with Max and glancing at Dustin about to ask him if he knew but notice the look he was giving her. He looks at her and back at his pup noticing Lucas there making him groan.

"Great...a love triangle and more pups to protect..." He thought, shaking his head but looking up again quickly. "Wait! Did she tell Billy!?"

Dustin and Lucas were talking while Max was grabbing some of the metal boards putting them on the bus and jumping when she felt a smack on her head.

"What are you doing here and does your brother know?" Steve asked making her smile.

"Umm...Lucas brought me."

"I saw."

"And no...I didn't tell him...I kinda snuck out." She whines grabbing another board and putting it down hiding her face.

"Max..." He sighed shaking his head thinking about how Billy must be concerned about where his sister is at and probably looking for her. "We'll talk later."

He looks behind him seeing the pups looking through the window of the car making him frown and heading there. He bangs on the car making them jump and glance at him.

"Hey! Why is it that Max is the only one helping me, huh? Come on!" He ordered hearing the two pups grumbling back at him making him shake his head.

They were all grabbing some metal boards putting them in piles while Steve was placing them on the bus. They were building their fort pushing barrels down the hill until Steve stopped and looked up at the sun setting. Thinking about Billy, hoping he won't get in trouble with his parents on Max disappearing because he took notice of the alpha having bruises on his back or arms asking him about them. He always got answers like getting in fights or falling making him more worried about his alpha. He grunts in slight pain within his stomach making Max glance at him in concern but he waved her off telling her he's fine. Sadly, he knew he wasn't because he's heat was almost here making his scent stronger and his cramps hurt more. He just hopes it doesn't start now because he needs to protect the pups.

****"You fought one of those things before," Max said looking at her brother's omega playing with a lighter and nodding at her with a small smile. "And you're like totally 100% sure it wasn't a bear."

"Shit, don't be an idiot. Okay, it's wasn't a bear. Why are you even here if you don't believe us." Dustin growled looking at Max shocked face and Steve looking at Dustin a bit concerned. "Just go home..."

"Sheez someone cracky. It's past your bedtime." She growled climbing the ladder to the top.

Steve watches his alpha's sister climbing up and looks at Dustin, who was pacing, making him sigh till he heard Max saying it was awesome how the fog looks like the ocean. He stands up climbing the ladder a bit leaning on it hearing Lucas saying how she misses California, and that Hawkins is pretty lame.

"...It's not that...my dad still there..."She said making him look down chuckling softly when Max explained to Lucas about divorce.

Steve just looks at the lighter moving it around hearing her tell her story to Lucas about her parents moving away to get away from her real father to have a fresh start. He thinks about his parents how they left him wanting to get away from him making him sigh softly. He then heard how her voice stutters on how things got worse when they move, making him lookup.

"My stepbrother always been a dick but...he changed and became protective of me when I found out the truth about my stepdad...how he always abuses Billy." She whispers making Steve cover his mouth from gasping in shock. "Billy telling me to pretend that I don't know about the beating whenever we get in trouble...having to hear him groan in pain...like yeah...my stepdad gets angry at Billy for things I do and...since he loves my mom and wants me to like me...He..."

"So he takes it out on Billy..." Lucas said making Steve look down agitated with this information and hiccup a sob covering his mouth. 

He sighs looking to his left seeing Dustin looking out the window still hearing Max talking and not wanting to hear more so he got off heading to the ground where he was sitting. He sat down thinking about Billy feeling his omega side delighted at now knowing that his mate been protecting his sister from a monster before him and was also worried for him. He nods making his mind on seeing the alpha after helping the pups with this mess but then he heard a roar snapping himself back to reality heading to the window.

"Lucas! What's going on!?" Dustin shouted making his friend scream out to hold on.

Lucas looks through his binoculars spotting Dart looking at the trail smelling the meat and looking around. 

"I got eyes! Ten o'clock t-ten o'clock!"

"There," Steve whispers seeing Dart looking around feeling Dustin getting close to him.

"What's he doing?"

"I don't know..."

Max looked at Dart seeing the creature looking at the meat unsure and glancing around.

"Wait are you sure it's not a dog." She said earning a what from Lucas.

"He's not taking the bait. Why is he not taking the bait." Steve said looking confused.

"Maybe he not hungry," Dustin said.

"Maybe he sick of cow..." Steve said standing up and heading to the front door grabbing the bat hearing his pup calling out his name two times asking him what's he doing. "Just get ready."

He hands him the lighter opening the door and heading out hearing the door close. He bounces the bat on his hand looking at Dart whistling for him calling him out. Max and Lucas look in horror seeing their pack mom walking slowly to the pile of meat whistling so Max went down the ladder fast.

"What's he doing!?!" She shouted at Dustin heading to the window.

"Expanding the menu,"

"He's insane and Billy is gonna kill him!"

"He's awesome!"

Steve swallows calling out to Dart waving the bat to push the smell towards him. He got closer to the meat continuing to wave the smell noticing Dart step a bit closer and stop watching the omega closely. Lucas watches through the binoculars of Dart but then taking notice of other Demmodogs coming from the other sides of Steve making the pup pale.

"Steve! Behind you!" He shouted hearing Steve saying he's a little busy. "Three o'clock! T-Three o'clock!"

Steve turns around turning pale seeing the Demodog and glancing to his other side seeing another. He gulps holding tightly on the bat and turning back hearing Dustin to come back. He ran and lungs to a car next to him when the other Demodog ran towards him lunging at him. He slides through the hood watching the creature crash into the review mirror of the car and run hitting one of the Demodog with his bat almost making it to the bus until he was tackled by one.

"STEVE!!!" The kids shouted when he crashed to the ground.

His eyes widen seeing the creature face opening up making him scream in fear when it roared in his face, closing his eyes preparing to be killed but instead he heard a screech of pain from the creature.

"BILLY?!" Steve's eyes open wide when he heard Max scream out her brother's name and seeing his alpha frowning at the creature holding his nail bat.

"COME ON!!" Billy growled grabbing his omega's hand helping him up and running to the bus.

The kids shouted at then to hurry with the alpha shoving Steve inside the bus first and jumping in with Steve closing the door hearing Dustin saying shit and Max asking if they're rabid or something. The Demodogs crash into the bus making them scream in fear and the creatures continue to hit the bus trying to get in.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" Billy yelled glancing at the kids and frowning at Max. "AND YOU!!! WI'LL, TALK LATER!"

Then the metal board covering the door was bashed making a hole revealing a claw swinging out scratching Steve's arm making him scream in pain. Billy snarls hitting the claw with the bat trying to make it go back hearing Dustin talking in his walkie-talkie. Then there was a loud bang on top of them with the creature's claw going away and the loud movement walking towards the open hatch. Max looked up and screams in terror seeing Dart screeching at her making Steve run towards her pulling her back. 

"STEVE! MOVE!!" Billy yelled shoving them back and holding the bat. "You want some! Come get it!!" 

Dart roared at Billy stopping and turning back at the woods making the alpha look confused on why it stopped and jumps when it turned around leaving them alone including the others. Everyone was quiet hearing the Demodogs running away making them wonder what's going on. Billy went to the bus door with Steve following behind opening it up going out watching one leaving the scene. Steve was next to him watching it run away into the woods leaving the junkyard confused on why too.

"What happened?" Lucas asked peeking out the door and stepping out.

"I don't know..." Max said looking at Lucas.

"Maybe Billy scared it off?" Dustin said, glancing at the alpha and omega in front of them.

"No....No way...." Steve whispers looking at Billy shaking his head too. "They're going somewhere."


	11. The House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated. Been busy so please forgive me!

"What the fuck!" Billy snarled glaring at the brats while Max was hiding behind Steve from his disapprobation. "Max! Don't you fucking dare hide from me!" 

She flinches while Lucas was rubbing his arm knowing it was his fault for telling her to sneak out. Steve resentfully watched as Max was trying to hold her tears and looked at his alpha seeing him hurt and betrayed from Max lying to him and sneaking out of the house. He rubs his arm but hisses when he touched the scratches he received from the Demodog making the pups glance at him quickly.

"Steve your hurt!" His two pups shouted running to him.

"I'm fine. It's just a scratch." He said smiling softly at the kids.

He jolts when he was grabbed from his arms seeing Billy's red open shirt and glancing at the alpha frowning face while he was checking on the wound. Max looked down knowing she made a mistake and wanted to mend the wound she caused on her brother. Billy grabbed a rag that Dustin handed to him and wrapped it around the scratched arm to stop the bleeding and making sure it won't get infected. Steve softly thanked the alpha but gasp when he was pulled into a kiss so he kissed Billy back feeling his arms tightening around his waist.

"I thought I lost you when I saw that thing on you..." Billy whispers looking at Steve's hazel brown eyes. "You fucking scared me..."

"I'm sorry..." Steve said holding his mate's cheek softly and leaning his forehead close to his.

Billy nodded and turned his attention to the two brats and growled deadly asking them to explain what happened and what he saw. The two pups keep Billy busy that it allowed Steve to head over to Max seeing the redhead hugging her arms.

"Max...are you okay?" He asked softly seeing her shake her head.

"No...I hurt Billy's trust...he'll never trust me again..." Max whimpers holding back her tears.

"Hey, come on. He's your brother...I'm sure he'll understand...just talk to him okay..." He said looking at the pup nod her head seeing her hair falling in front of her face making him sigh and pull the tall girl close squeezing her shoulder.

After they explained everything they started walking away from the Junkyard wandering around the woods following the train tracks and listening to the kids talking. Max was looking down so uncomfortable around her brother not sure how to talk while he was standing close to Steve holding the nail bat. He glanced at his sister seeing her expression making him sigh quietly and turning his attention to Lucas when he asked something.

"Yes, he had the same yellow pattern on his butt," Dustin said looking at his friend then glancing at Max when she mentions that he was smaller when they last saw him making the two teens raise a brow at that. "He molted three times already."

"Moiled?" Steve questioned while Dustin corrected his wording and explain what exactly that meant and comparing it to worms and then Max asked when he was gonna molted again.

"Gotta be soon. When he does he'll be fully grown or close to it." Dustin explained while walking down the tracks. "So will his friends..."

"Yeah, and he's gonna eat a lot more than just cats," Steve said shaking his head but jumping when he heard Lucas scream cat and glancing at Dustin, who said no quickly. "W-What are you talking about? He ate Mews..."

"Mews? Who's Mews?" Max asked looking at the two boys.

"It's Dustin cat." He answers but jolts when Dustin screamed his name and then watching as the two were now arguing about Dustin keeping Dart.

Billy rolled his eyes watching the two arguing and seeing his sister telling them that it doesn't matter but growls when Lucas screamed at her saying he cares. He glared at the kids while Steve was watching concerned about them fighting and blinks when Dustin screamed at Lucas when he told him about putting the party in danger. Billy growled more angrily hearing the chubby pup calling his sister a stranger and how they didn't tell her about the Upside Down world. He was about to get in but took notice of Steve wandering off from the arguing children and walking away from the train track making him follow.

"Steve?" He said looking at his omega.

"Guys," Steve said not looking away from what he was staring and growling when they didn't hear him. "Guys!!"

The pups turned around looking at Steve and Billy running towards them while Max was trying to reason with them on running towards a cell. She then follows and they were all looking at the dark woods hearing the Demodogs growling and roaring. Billy felt Steve holding his hand tightly so he reassured him by squeezing back.

"I don't see them," Dustin said looking around the cliff tops down at the woods.

Lucas frowns looking through his binoculars at the woods and seeing the lab noticing the lights flickering, making him know that they're over there.

"It's the lab...they went back home." He said looking at the others hearing more roaring from over there.

**** A car pulled up in front of the lab's gate and out came Nancy and Jonathan looking at the lab confused about why the lights are turned off. The beta asked on why there off with Nancy saying it's close and making him head to the box pressing the open button. Nancy then took notice of movement in the woods calling over the beta. Jonathan ran to her side looking at the trees and growling.

"Hello...Who's there!?" He shouted looking at the woods. "Who's there!!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Billy growled glaring at the beta and alpha couple hearing them call out his name and Steve, who was next to his side.

"Jonathan?" Dustin said running to him.

"What are you doing here?!" Nancy yelled glaring at Billy, who glared back.

"What are you doing here?" Steve said standing in front of Billy.

"We're looking for Mike and Will," she replied glancing at Steve and then to Dustin when he asked if they weren't in there. "I'm not sure." 

Jonathan asked why and then they heard the roaring from inside making the group turn around facing the building. Inside the building, Bob was looking around heading to the power room to turn on the power while the others were waiting inside the security room waiting for the beta to turn on the power. He sighed finding the room and heading inside turning the power back on seeing how it went on making the lights turn on too. He nods and heads to the computer typing on it seeing everything locked finding the door and smiling. He pressed enter and the door open and then he went to open the door for the gate.

"Hehe, I got it!" Dustin smiled brightly looking at the group with Steve smiling at Dustin. "I got it!"

They watched as Nancy and Jonathan ran to the car driving inside the building leaving the group next to the box. Steve sighed looking at Dustin's walk to him making him grab the pup pulling him close seeing Billy walk to Max leaning on the Box while she was sitting.

"So..." Billy said but grunts when Max hugged him out of nowhere.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do this..." Max said hugging him tightly. "I-I just...I just want to see the truth a-and I...I broke your trust..."

Billy looked at his sister and huffed hugging the girl back hating the fact she blaming herself believing she lost his trust making him chuckle softly.

"Listen, shitbird. You may be a pain in the ass, and you whine too much but you can't get rid of me that easily. Sure, I'm hurt you lied to me and didn't tell me anything but we can fix that." He smiled making her smile back and nod her head hugging Billy one more time and letting go. "But your gonna fucking listen to me for now on, shitbird."

Max chuckles nodding her head wiping her tears while Steve smiled at the two siblings finally fixing their mistake and looking up seeing the car making him shout out Lucas's name to move out the way. Then Hopper's car came up screaming at them to get in. They all ran to his car with Steve pushing them in and Billy pushing him in too. Billy goes in the front and they took off heading to the Byers home to get away from the danger.

**** "I don't know how many people are there! I don't know how many people are left alive!" Hopper yelled on the phone moving aside for Steve to pass by with Billy following him. "I am the police! Chief Jim Hopper! Yes, the number that I gave you. Yes, 6767 I'll be here."

Steve looked at the sheriff hanging up the phone and feeling Billy putting his arm around the omega's shoulder squeezing him making him lean close to the alpha comfort. The kids were looking at each other and glancing up seeing Hopper coming in and Dustin asking if they believe him.

"We'll see," Hopper answered making Mike growl and shout out about having to stop those things lose. "We stay here and we wait for help."

Hopper left the group heading to his mate's room glancing at the door worried. He knew it was hard for Joyce to watch her best friend die in front of her and not being able to do anything to save the beta. He knocks opening the door seeing her wrapped around her blanket crying softly making him head her way sitting on the floor and holding her hand kissing it softly and being there to comfort her. The kids were looking down sadly thinking while Billy was holding Steve close rubbing his shoulder after cleaning it up and bandaging it up. Steve sighed, putting his hand on Billy's hand and hissing on the painful cramp he was getting making the alpha glanced at him concern. He shook his head whispering he's fine and taking notice of Mike walking to a stack of toys grabbing a small blue cube.

Mike then starts talking about Bob being the founder of Hawkins AV club making the others surprised about the information and Mike started explaining how Bob did everything himself to have AV club added in the school and getting the items for the club. He even mentions how their teacher learned from the beta making the pups more surprised.

"We can't let him die in vain," Mike said making Dustin ask on what they plan to do saying how Steve was right about not being able to face the Demodogs alone.

Max questioned the name having Dustin explain how he got the name making her roll her eyes and saying okay to make him stop. Then Lucas says how it was Dart's army now since they multiply but then Mike says his army making them look at the boy having Dustin question him.

"His army! Maybe if we stop him. We can stop his army too!" Mike said running to Will's room with the others behind grabbing the Shadow monster drawing.

"The shadow monster," Dustin said looking at the drawing including the others.

"It got Will in front of Steve's home. The doctor said it was like a virus. It infected him." Mike explained looking at his friends.

"So this virus it's connected to the tunnels?" Max questioned.

"To the tunnels, to the monster, the Upside Down world. Everything!"

"Whoa slow down. Slow down" Billy said looking over Steve's shoulder looking at the drawing too.

"Okay so the shadow monster inside him and if the vines feel something like pain so does Will," Mike said looking at Steve and Billy.

"So does Dart," Lucas suggested seeing Mike nodding.

Mike then explained something their teacher taught them making the two teens look confused having Dustin explain what Mike is talking about. Mike agrees on Dustin's words to say how this thing controls everything like it's the brain. 

"Like the Mind Flayer," Dustin suggested having Lucas snap his finger at his friend's answer.

They were now at the kitchen looking at the book the kids brought out having them look at it. Hopper asked what it was having Dustin explain about the creature's name and what it was like. Then continue to explained how this creature work having everyone look at the pup, hearing him explain more about the Mind Flayer. Billy crosses his arms looking at the books seeing Nancy saying the name making the pup correct the name. Then Hopper grabbing the book asking how to kill it and with the pup saying it was just a game making him roll his eyes.

"I thought we are waiting for your military back up?" Dustin argued crossing his arms at the alpha.

"We are!" Hopper shouted throwing the book to the table.

"Even if they come how are they gonna stop this? You can't just shoot this with guns." Lucas said looking at the alpha too.

"You don't know that! We don't know anything!" Hopper argued back.

"We know it already killed everybody in that lab!" Mike said.

"And we know the monsters are gonna molt again." Lucas put in.

"And we know it's only a matter of time before those tunnels reach this town." Dustin finished looking Hopper shocked face.

"They're right." Everyone glance behind Hopper seeing Joyce there making Hopper looking at her concerned. "We have to kill it. I want to kill it."

"Me too. Me too. Joyce okay but how do we do that. We don't exactly know what we're dealing with here." Hopper said grabbing her face softly stroking his thumb on her cheeks.

"No, but he does," Mike said looking at Will's sleeping body. "If anyone knows how to destroy this thing. It's Will. He's connected to it. He'll know his weakness." 

"I thought we couldn't trust him anymore," Max said looking at Mike. "That he's a spy for the Mind Flayer now."

"Yeah but...he can't spy if he doesn't know where he is," Mike said looking at the group.

**** Steve and Billy were covering up the shed with paper while the omega was stabling the paper to the wall. Billy glanced at his mate and smiled softly seeing how he was focused on doing his task but jolts when he heard Steve talking.

"That was cool how you saved me and the kids...back at the Junkyard," Steve said blushing at the alpha.

"Well...someone has to keep an eye on you because you tend to get in trouble with those little brats." Billy grins making the omega chuckle softly. "Anyways...you are my mate, Steve...I can't let anything bad happen to the best thing I found in this shitty ass place."

Steve felt his heart skip a beat at the alpha words and nods smiling softly at him, climbing down the latter, and kissing Billy heading out the shed to grab more paper. They finally finished covering the shed and were now waiting inside the house. Steve was practicing on his bat while Billy was leaning on the wall watching him and then glancing at his other side hearing his sister asking Lucas about the Demodogs coming here making him look away. He knew that they'll be in danger with those things attacking them but he'll do whatever it takes to keep his small little pack safe from those creatures including those annoying little brats. He looked at Steve seeing him leaning on the couch closing his eyes tightly and holding his side making him check on his omega.

"Steve...is it your cramps?" He asked looking at his mate nodding. "Your heat is closer now...damn." 

"I'm fine...it's just the effects of it coming," Steve whispers leaning into Billy's embrace smelling his scent to help himself calm down.

"Hopefully it doesn't come now...I can't have you in your heat with this happening. I want us to be somewhere safe and comfortable." Billy smiled nuzzling Steve's fluffy hair knowing the Wheeler girl was staring.

"I know...me too. Hopefully, I can hold it back for now." Steve chuckles inclining closer to the alpha embrace.

They jumped when Hopper slams the door open saying that Will was talking to them in morse code when the kids asked him what was going on. Then they were solving this by getting Will to tell them how to defeat the Mind Flayer by talking to him about his past life with Hopper beeping them with Lucas and Dustin figuring out the words with Nancy writing them down. When they finally got the answer the phone then started to ringed making Dustin and Billy head to the phone. Dustin hung up on it but then it started ringing making Billy rip the phone easily off the wall throwing it far.

"You think he heard?" Dustin said looking at the group.

"I-It's just a phone... there are tons of phones out there," Steve said looking concerned about this. 

Then Hopper comes barging in with the others behind holding an unconscious Will in Joyce's arms. The alpha told them that they know where they were at grabbing two guns and yelling at Jonathan if he knew how to work a gun. The beta stutter making Billy roll his eyes and take the gun saying he knows how to use it, glancing at his side seeing Steve holding the bat tightly. Then the Demodogs were here running around the house growling and roaring scaring the kids and circling the house.

"What are they doing?" Billy growled holding the gun tightly.

They followed the movement of the Demodogs walking around the house jumping at each roar it made and waiting patiently until it attacked but looked confused when they heard it scream in pain. Then it started to whimper, a snap was heard and then the monster dying noise making them confused even more and screamed when the creature was thrown through the window seeing its dead body on the floor.

"Holy shit," Dustin said looking over Steve's arm holding tightly on it.

"Is it dead?" Max asked looking over Billy's arm too.

Hopper got closer to the Demodog jabbing at the thing's flower head seeing that it was dead and then everyone turned their attention to the door when they heard the lock unclicking. Hopper and Billy raised their guns watching the lock of the door become undone and the door open slowly. Then Steve gasps in shock including the kids seeing El there looking completely different with a new style standing with her bloody nose staring at everyone.

"El!" Steve shouted dropping the bat and running to the small pup bring her into his arms feeling the girl hugging back happily. "Oh my god..."


	12. SnowBall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew finally updated this chapter. I'm sorry that I took long but I been busy with college. Anyways, I hope you love this chapter and forgive me for not putting NSFW and smut on this chapter.

"Steve..." El whimpers nuzzling her face close to the omega, holding him tightly.

Steve looked up holding back his tears and holding the pup tightly allowing Mike to join in the hug too. Max was watching them with Billy standing next to her with his arms crossed.

"Is that?" She asked having Lucas and Dustin nodding at her question.

They watched as Hopper went to the trio hugging and asking where she been with El asking the same question. Steve stood up watching El talking to Hopper and then glancing at his other pups running to El. Hugging her with them scent marking her in delight and relief in knowing she was safe. He looks at Max walking to El smiling with Billy standing next to him watching his sister.

"Eleven? Hey. I'm Max. I heard a lot about you." Max smiled sticking her hand out, only to be rejected by El.

Billy growled annoyed having Steve placed his hand on the alpha's shoulder to help him calm down. El went to hug Joyce, who happily held her glad to see the pup well and safe with Hopper placing his hand on Joyce's shoulder. El asked if she can see him having Joyce nod and showing her Will with Hopper behind. Max was confused on why El ignore her while Billy was giving her comfort having the pup smile at her brother.

Then the group was in the kitchen with Joyce asking El about closing the gate, having her respond with a yes. Then Hopper was explaining what was inside the lab and how there was too much in there. Dustin corrected him with the wording of Demodogs having the alpha father yell at the pup and then with El saying she can do it. Then Mike starts explaining about how it doesn't matter because if the brain dies then the body dies.

"I thought that was the whole point." Max asked looking at Mike.

"It is but if we're really right about this. I mean if, El closes the gate and kills the Mind flayer's army."

"Will part of that army." Lucas said looking at his friend.

"Closing the gate will kill him." Mike said looking at everyone's face morph to concern.

Joyce then remember something heading to Will's room saying how the Flayer likes it cold. Explaining how they keep giving it what it wants having Nancy explain something then with Jonathan joining in too. Mike then suggests something with Dustin joining in too and having Hopper's face morph to an idea. They were now outside with Jonathan holding Will and having him explain to the beta on where to go, repeating the words the alpha had told him to go.

Billy and Steve were now outside collecting some things to help Will. The alpha looked up at his omega seeing him huffing slightly and shaking his head.

"You okay, Princess?" Billy asked placing his hand on his omega forehead.

"Y-Yeah...just the stupid effects." Steve sighs grabbing something in the pill of stuff.

"Hey, after all this and your heat. Let's go out on another calming date without worrying about these kind of shit happening." Billy chuckles looking at his mate laughing.

"I'll have to agree with that." Steve smiles looking at his alpha. "Come on. Let's get these things with Joyce."

Mike was talking to El telling her to be careful while she was assuring the pup that she was gonna be fine. Before they could kiss Hopper shouted for her to come, having to leave the pup with the others. She looked back when they drove away seeing Steve holding Mike giving him comfort while he watched her leave the Byers' home. Billy was behind Max holding her shoulder and watching the car leave the house.

****

Dustin was throwing things out the fridge not caring about the mess just to make some room in there. Billy was holding the dead Demodog glaring at the pup growling lowly while Steve was helping the others with the mess in the living room.

"Is this fucking necessary!" Billy shouted looking at Dustin.

"Yes it is! Okay, this is a groundbreaking scientific discovery! We can't just bury it like some common mammal. Okay, it's not a dog." Dustin argued with him making Bill roll his eyes.

"Fuck. Okay." He growled walking to the fridge shoving the creature inside there. "Fucking help brat."

Dustin grab the door watching the alpha shoving the Demodog inside the fridge and finally fitting the thing inside. He huffs looking at the fridge and ruffling the pups hat including hair. Lucas and Max were picking up the glass on the floor with Steve help and glanced at Mike pacing around. Lucas shouts at his friend to calm down with him arguing back. 

"Demodogs!" Dustin shouted looking at Billy head to the living room.

"The chief will take care of her." Lucas said looking at Mike.

"She needs protections." Max whispers looking at the glass.

"Listen Mike. Hopper told us to stay here so we can all be safe." Steve said looking at the pup.

"We're not even helping! We're just on the side!" Mike said with Billy crossing his arms at the pup having attitude now.

"Look brat. The chief said to stay, we fucking stay. End of discussion." Billy growled looking at the kid.

"That's not internally true. I mean these Demodogs have a hive mind?" Dustin said having everyone's attention. "I mean when they ran away from the bus they were called too."

"So we say we get their attention?" Lucas asked looking at Dustin.

"Maybe we can draw them away from the lab." Max joined in looking at the crew.

"Clear a path to the gate." Mike said looking at his friend brightly.

"Yeah, and then we all fucking die!" Billy growled annoyed that they were ignored while Steve was looking in disbelief.

"That's one point of view." Dustin said earning a smack from Steve.

"No it's not a point of view, Dustin." Steve hissed glaring at the pup in next to him. "It's a fact."

Mike then goes to explain his plan about the tunnels and how they could. Dustin then joined in making Steve smack his face including Billy. The pups then start talking about their plan ignoring the present of the two teens in the room. Not listening to Steve and Billy calling out to them and continuing with the plan until Billy used his alpha voice to shut them up.

" **Hey!** It's not fucking happening!" Billy growled glaring at the pups and his sister.

"But-"

"No buts! We promise to keep you guys safe and that's what we plan on doing. Well have to wait until El closes that gate and Hopper gives the all clear." Steve said looking at his pups seriously. 

They all pout at Steve while Billy rolled his eyes but looks up quickly when he heard his dad's car engine. Max looked at the window running to it with Billy behind seeing their father car coming into the pathway of the Byers' home. Billy became pale while Max was frozen with fear and glanced at her brother then back at the car.

"It's dad. H-He can't know we're here. H-He'll kill us. He'll kill you!" She said scared looking at Billy having Steve glance at his alpha and at the sound of the car parking.

"BILLY!" Neil growled sniffing the air only smelling a disgusting scent. "Where the fuck are you!!??" 

Neil walk forward but glanced at the front porch of the Byers' home seeing a male there with his arms crossed making him raised a brow. 

"Can I help you?" Steve hissed looking at the beta father looking at him.

"Son, I'm just here looking for Billy and my daughter, Max."

"I'm sorry but they're not here. Now can you please leave." Steve requested stepping down from the steps pointing his finger out. "I'm in the middle of doing something important."

"Son, what's your name?" Neil asked looking at the boy freeze but gain back his attitude.

"None of your concern and why?"

"Because I want to tell your parents that their omega son is a lying idiot, that's been screwing with my pathetic son and hiding my daughter!" 

Steve eyes widen when Neil pointed at the window glancing back seeing the pups ducking including Max making him curse under his breath. He turned around but grunts when he was shoved and kicked in his stomach by the beta earning a pain whimper. Billy eyes glowed red and he ran to the door after hearing his mate cry and swung it open gasping when his father was there, glaring at him.

"You fucking brat." Neil hissed closing the door shut. "You fucking idiotic piece of shit."

"Dad leave now." Billy said backing up pushing Max behind him.

"You fucking run off dragging your sister with you." Neil spit in disgust looking at the pups in the house and growling. "That's the last straw Billy!"

Billy gasp when he was grabbed from his shirt's collar and shoved against the wall looking at his father in fear. Max was screaming at her father to let go of Billy including the kids but it wasn't working, Neil growled angrily at his son but hisses in pain when he was hit by a plate on his head by Steve.

"Get out." Steve growled grabbing Billy's arm pulling him to his side glancing at his alpha and back at the beta father.

"You bitch!" Neil growled charging at him having Billy shove Steve out the way and punching his father. "Haahaa you finally fight back for this bitch!"

Billy growls swinging at his father again punching him three time drawing some blood from the strike, glowering at his father watching him laugh wiping some blood off. The kids looked amazed while Max was terrified holding onto Steve's arm while the omega was looking at Billy worried. Neil then grin at him grabbing a plate and smacking it on his son face earning a holler of pain and giving Neil a chance to tackle his son to the ground punching the alpha.

"YOU. DON'T. GIVE. ME. COMMANDS! I DO!!" Neil shouted striking Billy while he was trying to block them.

Steve ran to Neil trying to separate the beta father from his alpha but earned a thwack from Neil making him fall to the ground from the impact. The pups ran to Steve scared while he was groaning in pain trying to stand up, collapsing to the floor instead. Max looked around feeling everything going slow motions and spotting the needle they used for Will, grabbing the object heading to Neil and stabbing her father on his neck while the kids and Steve watched in shock.

"W-What did you?" Neil stutter while getting up stumbling back from Billy while Steve manage to raise up, pulling Max and the pups back. "W-What is t-this?"

Steve watches as Neil collapse down laughing and glanced at Billy seeing his mate groaning so he ran to his alpha while Max went to grab the omega's nail bat and dragged it to Neil. She raised the bat and glared at her father angrily. 

"From here and out you leave me, Billy and my friends alone. You understand" Max growled angrily holding the bat tightly.

"Screw you..." Neil groans looking around dazed but looked down when Max swung the bat between his legs. 

"Say you understand!" She screamed having her friends, and Steve watching the scene play out. "Say it. Say it!!"

"I understand..." Neil whispers having her say what. "I understand." 

Steve blinks and glances at Billy seeing the alpha badly beaten and groaning. Max takes out her father's key from his pants and looked at her friends and grinning feeling proud that she finally did something for Billy.

"Let's get out of here." She said looking more determined than ever.

****

Neil's car drove down the road heading to the location where Hopper dug the hole. Steve glanced at Billy caressing his face and hearing Lucas giving Max directions to the location. He then felt Billy moving around in his lap and glanced at his mate hearing him groaning in pain; looking around lost and calling out his name when he saw Dustin.

"What's going on?" Billy groans having Steve stop his hand from touching his face.

"Hey buddy. Shss, it's okay, you put up a good fight. He kicked your ass but you put up a good fight, buddy. We're okay." Dustin said looking at Billy look confused on what Dustin was saying and then hearing Lucas telling Max on where to go next making his eyes widen knowing she was driving. "What's going on? Oh my god!"

"Max drove before." 

"Yeah in a parking lot"

"That counts!"

"Oh my god. You allowed this!" Billy growled looking at his lover and then sitting up carefully. "Whoa whoa!"

"Promise you'll be cool. Okay?" Dustin said waving his hands up. 

"Billy, relax we weren't gonna leave you behind." Steve said softly caressing his face.

Max looked back at her brother seeing him panicking about Max driving and she hit the pedal making the car going fast. Billy started screaming and Steve including while the others were trying to calm them down

"Everybody shut up!! I'm trying to focus!" Max growled glaring at everyone until Lucas started talking.

"Hurry, there's no sign. Make a left."

"What?"

"Make turn left!!"

Max panicked turning the car left and stepping on the gas to go faster crashing into a mailbox and having everyone in the car screaming. They drove into the trail and Max brake the car into a stop looking at the hole hearing Mike saying incredible. She replied back saying "told you zoomer." and then everyone was climbing out. Steve followed placing Billy's head on the seat helping the pups grabbing the things and putting their headbands on their mouth. Billy came out the car growling and glaring at everyone.

"Guys...No..hey guys. Hey, where do you think you're going?" Billy groans looking at Max grabbing an item. "What are you defeat. Hello! We are not going down there right now. I made myself clear. Hey! There are no chance we're going to that hole alright! This ends. RIGHT NOW!"

"Billy. You're upset I get it!" Max said looking at her brother and then glancing at Steve, who looked at him and turned his focus on Dustin. "The bottom line is that we're not gonna listen and I know you promise Steve that you'll keep him and us safe. So keep us safe."

Billy sighs grabbing the items that he needed and glanced at Steve, who smiled softly at him. They were now inside the hole having them look around shocked having Steve curse under his breath. Steve turned is attention to Mike looking at the map saying he pretty sure the way to the location having him take the map away.

"I'm sorry but I ain't letting any of you dying on my watch." Steve said grabbing the map and turning the light to the trail. "Billy can you walk behind just in case no one gets left behind. Come on!"

Billy nods holding the crowbar tightly and making sure the brats were following his mate through these tunnels. They went inside where there were some things spitting out white dust out having the pups look confused and disgusted.

"God." Lucas groans in disgust.

"What is this place?" Max asked having Billy behind her.

"Guys, come on. Keep moving." Steve said pushing Mike and Lucas forward while Billy did the same with Max.

Dustin looked up looking at the thing breathing making him look amazed and scared. Billy took notice of the pup and rolled his eyes grabbing him by his backpack and pulling him away from the thing before it spit out the dust.

"The fuck you doing. Come on!" Billy growled having Dustin roll his eyes. 

They caught up with the others and finally found the hub where they plan to burn to make a distraction. They started spraying the gasoline all over the vines making sure to spray it everywhere. Billy heard Steve whimper in pain leaning on the wall, panting with his face a bit flusher making him concern so he went to his mate side.

"Is it starting?" Billy whispers looking at the pups continuing to spray the gasoline. 

"I-I'm not sure...but we have to focus on this first." Steve whisper whimper again feeling his legs totter almost falling till Billy caught him. "I-I'm fine..I'm fine."

Billy looks unconvinced but knew they had to focus on this first but made a note to himself to cheek on Steve in five minutes. They finally finished spraying the hub and Billy was holding the lighter looking at everyone behind him feeling Steve leaning on him making sure not to have the pups concern and open the lighter.

"You brats ready?" He asked received yes so he nodded and flicked the lighter on. "We're in some deep shit."

He then toss the lighter in the liquid making everything become aflame. Steve and Billy order everyone to leave now having them running away from the fire heading back to the hole. Billy glanced at his omega seeing him ushering the pups to hurry and was fighting back his body pains. He continues to run holding the bat tightly after he took it from Steve and becoming pale when he heard screaming. Steve ran to Mike holding the pup's arm while Billy swung the nail bat at the vine while he pulled the pup close to his chest embracing him close.

"Guys we gotta go!" Dustin shouted but everyone froze when they heard a screech.

They turned seeing Dart there growling making Billy growl back holding the bat tightly. Dustin called out Dart's name walking towards him slowly having everyone calling out to him. He told them to trust him and walk forward smiling softly at the Demodog.

"Hey, it's me, it's me. It's your friend. It's Dustin. It's Dustin alright." Dustin smiled kneeling down. "You remember me. Would you let us pass?"

Dart roar angrily at Dustin making Steve flinch and want to grab his pup but Billy held him back shaking his head trusting the chubby kid.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry about the storm cell. I know it was a pretty doozy thing to do. You hungry?" Dustin asked having Dart chirp in delight while Lucas asked something having Max shut him up. "I got our favorite. Nougat!"

He opened the bar giving it to Dart, who happily ate it in delight. Dustin continue to feed Dart Nougat waving for his friends to pass by with Billy shoving them to go quickly and making Steve go too. Steve glanced at Dustin happily giving more bars to Dart and waved his hand at the pup, with his face morphing to sadness.

"Goodbye buddy..." Dustin whines looking at Dart chirp happily at him and eating more of the bar.

They continue to run heading to the hole until Max heard the roaring of the Demodogs coming. Billy growled ordering everyone to hurry and run, now pushing the brats watching them run. They finally made it to the hole with Billy grabbing Max and making her climb up and Steve grabbing Lucas making him go after her. The alpha grabbed Mike and reached for Dustin until the roaring got closer making him turn around while Steve looked horrified. He grabbed Dustin while Billy raised the nail bat seeing the Demodogs pack running to them. 

"Billy!"

"Steve! Dustin!!" 

Everyone was shocked that the dogs passed them having Billy grab Steve and Dustin into his arms with the pup in between them watching the Demodogs running around them. They watched the dogs leaving with Billy holding Steve tightly and the omega doing the same for Dustin and hearing Mike saying Eleven name knowing that they were heading to the other pup location of her closing the gate. They climb out the hole with Billy finally coming out and having Max hugging her brother while Steve was hugging Dustin and the other pups hugging him back tightly. 

"Don't ever do that again!" Max growled wiping her tears and looking at her brother.

"Hey, it's okay." Billy said until the light of their father's car started going higher and higher. 

Everyone watched as the lights went up and then fully went down after a minute. They all had a feeling that El finally closed the gate making everyone sigh in relief. Steve smiled and looked at Billy, who was looking at him smiling softly at his mate and pack member making him blush. He went to his omega side holding him close nuzzling his scent gland relaxing now knowing his mate was safe.

****

Billy smirks at his mirror looking at his wounds finally healing up after one months passed by. He walked out of his room heading to Max's room seeing her getting ready for Hawkins Middle SnowBall '84. He chuckles hearing her hissing in pain while Susan said that it was gonna be worth it when she sees the result making her growl. She finally presented and was proud to be an alpha just like Billy, which he took in pleasure and knew about the other presenting after the Upside down drama. Billy growled softly smelling his father behind him and glanced at Neil seeing the beta looking at Max and him while they both glared at their father having him leave the spot. 

He was proud to know that Max save him from their father's beating and threaten to strike his balls with the nail bat if he didn't leave Billy and her friends alone. It worked and Billy was no longer abusive by his father having fear for his daughter threat believing it since she was an alpha too. He nods his head at his sister when she was finally done and went to his car with her grinning.

"Do you think Lucas is gonna like it?" She asked fixing her clothes.

"I'm pretty sure." Billy smirks driving to the school.

"Are you gonna be with Steve?" She asked glancing at her brother smiling.

"Yeah, he is my omega and his heat started." Billy grins looking at his sister.

She chuckles making him grin. Billy remembers how they took the kids back to the Byers' home with them all charging too Will hugging the pup, who happily hugged them back. Steve was about to join too but he almost collapse having Billy catching him and feeling his mate panting with soft whimpers coming out. He nods and carries him in bridal style with Joyce taking notice of them leaving and seeing Steve's face flusher. She gasps softly and nods her head at Billy understand the issue and ushering him to leave.

"Earth to Billy! Hello!!" Max said smirking at her brother snapping out of his thoughts.

"What?" Billy snarled glaring at his sister.

"Dude, ever since you mated with Steve and claim mark him you been daydreaming a lot." She laughs looking at her brother claim mark. "But I'm glad. I get to see Steve a lot!"

Billy rolled his eyes parking in front of the school gym seeing the party happening and the students coming in. Dustin was getting out of Will's mom's car with Will following behind and them waving at the alpha happily while Max waved back and Billy nodding his head at the beta pup and omega pup. She got off telling him to tell Steve she said hi and ran after her friends. He sighed but grins in lust driving away from the school and heading to his omega home to help him once again with his heat.

**Author's Note:**

> First time joining the shipping and I love these two together. Like they deserve love and I want to give them love. Anyways, this is for everyone to enjoy and hopefully, you guys love it. Please, tell me if you see any mistakes or grammar. Either way please, leave comments and kudos!


End file.
